The Accident
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: COMPLETED A tragedy occurs when our favorite elf and ranger go scouting. Will they make it out alive? Find out in this Aragorn Legolas friendship! All reviews appreciated. All updates as soon as possible.UPDATED!CHAPTER 21 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Lord of the Rings, from the tallest elf, to the smallest hobbit, I own them not!**

**Prologue:**

**Legolas lay in a dark, damp cave. He tried to move, but every move he made he felt pain. Legolas could not hear or see anything. "Can you hear me _melon-nin_?" A voice from above him yelled. "Yes, Estel." Legolas could barely be heard.**

**"Are you allright?" Aragorn asked, he knew his friend was not allright, "Can you move at all, Legolas?" He heard a whisper from below that said, "I will try, Estel, I will try." Aragorn could her the whimpers of pain coming from his friend below. "It is no use Estel, I can not." "Stay with me _melon-nin_." Aragorn said. "I'm sorry Estel, I'm sorry." Legolas said and the darkness crept over him again. "Legolas, Legolas, answer me!" Nothing, he knew help would come soon, but he just kept blaming himself for what happened.**


	2. Orcs

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Elven Fantasy- Thank-you for the nice coment! I also have a story under Action/Adventure/Romance called "Follow your Heart" if you'd like to read it.**

**Author's note: My sister just informed me that _melon-nin_ does not mean "my friend". Sorry for the mix-up.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Orcs**

**"Legolas, how did you sleep?" Aragorn asked. It had been awhile since him and Legolas had been scouting. "Very well, and you Estel?" "As good as ground normally gets." Aragorn replied. He had actually gotten used to sleeping on the ground. "Let us head out then, for your father does expect us back today, and I wish to have something good to report back to him."**

**The two of them got up and headed on their way. Aragorn was talking about Rivendell when Legolas interupted him, "Shh!" "Legolas, what is it?" "Orcs, swarms of them, they are too close to run away from."**

**Legolas made ready his bow and Aragorn his sword.**

**"Legolas, do they detect us?" "No, they are taking a rest, it looks like they don't even know we are here." "Legolas, can we go into hiding?" Aragorn asked. "No, my friend, they are up and headed toward us now, if they sense anything, it could mean our lives." Legolas said.**

**"Shoot, Legolas, shoot." Legolas sent an arrow straight into the forehead of an orc. Legolas sent out many arrrows after that, all making it, and killing the orcs they hit.**

**"Now, Aragorn!" Aragorn turned and sliced the head of an orc right off. "Legolas, how are you doing?" Legolas heard his friends voice call to him through the swarms of orcs. "A few cuts and scratches, but I should, Ahhh!"**

**"Legolas!" Aragorn looked over at his friend, laying bleeding, onto the ground below. "Aragorn, watch out!" Legolas yelled, he kept slicing at the orcs in his way. Aragorn turned just in time to kill an orc that would have killed him.**

**Aragorn looked around at all the dead orcs that him and his friend had just battled, "Legolas, were are you?" Aragorn knew he had to tend to his friends wounds, but had to find him first.**

**"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled as continuing to search for his friend.  
**

**Where is Legolas? Is he going to be okay? Is he alive? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**invisgoth3-Thank-you for the nice review,Sorry for the cliff, I just had to do it to ya:D**

**Deana-Thank-you for the nice review! She thought it meant "my-love", thanks for telling me and getting that all cleared up! **

**I should have another chapter up by the end of this week, so stay posted! Once again thank-you to my reviewers!**


	4. Are you allright?

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Chapter 2: Are you allright?**

**Aragorn had been looking for his friend for the past four hours. He finally decided to take a rest beside a tree that led to an underground cave. You could'nt get down there unless you fell. "Were are you _melon-nin_?" Aragorn yelled furiously. "Down here Estel!" Aragorn looked down the cave, he saw a figure in the darkness.**

**"Is that you my friend?" Aragorn called down. "Yes Aragorn, it is I." Legolas put all he could into yelling up at his friend. "Are you allright?" "No, I was stabbed several times with an orc blade, and shot with an arrow, I fear it is poisoned." Legolas could barely move his lips to talk, because of the pain.**

**"I will go get Lord Elrond, try to stay awake!" Aragorn yelled. "Do you hear me Legolas?" No answer, the young elf prince had felt the darkness creep over him again and accepted it.**

**His friend did not want to leave him there but had no choice. "I will be back, _melon-nin_, I promise, as soon as I can, I shall return. Aragorn whispered and headed off toward Rivendell.**

**Will Aragorn make it back with help in time? Is Legolas going to survive until he gets back? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Have faith

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Elven Fantasy- Sorry for the cliffe, again, I just had to do it, so hang on here's the next chapter.**

**Deana-Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the short chapters to, I write em, as I get em, Sorry.**

**Quick Authors Note: Okay I have more stories posted up, there not in my profile, (I don't know why?), but the title are "Follow your heart." A LOTR story (Action/Adventure/Romance), and "The Unforgetful birthday."(tragedy) A House, M.D. story. (There's 2 you can get to through my profile, there both Smallville.) Just in case you wanted to read something.**

**Sorry for the delay, now here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Have Faith**

**Aragorn rode swiftly through the woods_. "I can't believe I left him there." _He thought. Aragorn blamed himself for what happened to Legolas, if he had been watching him, making sure nothing happened to him, he would'nt be in that position now. Aragorn stopped and looked back. It was about sunrise, he was considering going back, but that would'nt help his friend at all. "Have faith _melon-nin_." Aragorn whispered, then turned and rode the rest of the way to Rivendell.**

**Legolas lay in the damp, dark cave. He awoke once and forgot where he was, which worried him because it's not like elves to forget where they are, but it came back to him when he tried to move. Every part of him hurt, so he just decided to lay still. **

**On his shoulder, there was an arrow, to close to his heart for any comfort, he was afraid it was poisonous because of the effects it had on him. He hoped Estel would make it back in time, but also hoped that he would die. He would rather die than be in so much pain he could not endure.**

**Legolas drifted off into a deep sleep, listening to the quietness above him.**

**_"Nan-neth?"_ Legolas asked. _"Yes, I am here, you do not need to give up yet."_ _"But, Nan-neth, it hurts so bad, I wish to come to you, I have missed you so."_ Legolas said._ "And, I, you, my-son, but they will miss you as well, you do not want them to go through that? The pain of losing a loved one, friend, brother?" "No, Nan-neth, but the pain, it is to hard to endure." _Legolas said.**

**_"Have faith, do not give up yet, have faith in Estel, he will come soon, have faith." _His mother said then started to fade away. _"No, Nan-neth, I need you, don't leave me, please, Nan-neth, please come back, I need you Nan-neth, I need you!"_ **

**Legolas was jolted awake, he felt like dying now more than ever, but the words of his mother kept coming into his mind, _"Have faith, do not give up yet, have faith in Estel, he will come soon, have faith." _Legolas let those thoughts fill his mind as he drifted off, once again, into unconsciousness.**

**Will Aragorn make it back before Legolas dies? Will Legolas have faith and fight to stay alive, or give up?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. What happened?

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Maya-Pippin-of-the-Shire- I am working on making the chapters longer, I just write them when I get them and stop when I don't have any more ideas to the chapter. In this next chapter, you'll find out how Legolas got into the cave in the first place. Thanks for the nice review!**

**Elven Fantasy- Sorry for the short chapters, (Again!) This one should be longer, (I hope!)**

**Anawey- Just keep reading and find out. (Would I be mean enough to kill Legolas? Hmm... sneaks off to corner to hide from all reviewers to determine if I should carry out my evil plan, MUHAHAH!) I also tried to make Legolas brave, (Because he is) and stubborn to, like in one of my other stories, I might post up soon. I will also see if I can get Aragorn back in time. (Maybe.)**** Will be looking forward to your own stories.**

**TheOneBlueGecko-Working on making chapters longer, hopefully this one will be longer.**

**Okay here it is, the long awaited chapter!**

**Chapter 6: What happened.**

**An orc walked over and peirced the elf in the shoulder with his blade. The elf was fighting off the orcs that would attack him, but another kept coming to take the dead one's place. Legolas arose from the ground where he had been laying and started to run, when he turned he saw an orc coming straight toward him with a bow and arrow. **

**Legolas reached for his bow, but was too late, the orc had sent a arrow straight into the shoulder of the already wounded elf. Legolas backed up, but remained standing, determining not to let his friend down. **

**The orc sent another arrow to his other shoulder. They were pretty much in the same place, close to his heart. Legolas would still not let his friend down. He continued to try to reach his bow, when the orc sent another arrow into the elf's arm. Legolas continued to move back when another arrow peirced his other arm, and he fell. He was sure that he would feel his body hit the ground below, but did not. He continued to fall. **

**After awhile Legolas finally hit the hard ground below. He hit head first and it started to make his head hurt, he felt pain shoot up his entire body at every move he made. He was fighting the darkness, he did'nt want to be down here anymore, but the more he moved the more he wanted to fall into unconsciousness. He finally gave in and let the darkness take over him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Legolas awoke to still be in the cave. He sighed heavily to see that his friend had not returned. Legolas thought about getting up and looking to see if he could get out, but thought better of it, seeing as it would induce more pain. He wished that if he was going to die that he could go ahead and die, but still his mother's words came back to him. He would'nt give up hope, he just could'nt. Legolas felt someone stroke his head softly, "Sleep, my son, sleep." Legolas fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing who the person was but felt at ease.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aragorn saw the city of Rivendell up ahead. He rode in through the gates and straight up as far as he could go. Aragorn jumped off his horse and started running straight for his father's library. **

**He finally reached the door and burst into it. "Ada," He exclaimed but his father was nowhere to be found. He ran out of his library and ran straight into someone sending him to the ground. "Im, sorry sir, Aragorn?" Elladen bent down and helped his brother up. "Yes, Elladen, where is Ada?" He asked. "In the dining hall, why, is something wrong?" Without answering Aragorn ran straight to the dining hall. Elladen was wondering what was wrong and started running after his brother.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aragorn ran straight into the dining hall, and searched the crowd of elves staring at him for his father. "Aragorn, what is it?" Aragorn heard his father's voice and ran directly to him, "Ada, it is Legolas, he's been hurt." "Where is he?" Lord Elrond asked. "About one hundread and fifty miles from here, Ada, he has been shot with an orc arrow, I can not see the damage, for he fell." Aragorn continued.**

**"Calm down, and tell me what you mean." "We were fighting off the orcs, he fell down into a cave, there was no way down to him, I fear that he is about to pass into the darkness, we must make haste." Lord Elrond grabbed his son's arm and started walking with him out of the dining hall, being followed by Elledan and Elrohir. **

**"Elledan, Elrohir, make ready your things and send word to the stable master to make ready our horses we will leave immeadiately." The two left to do as they were told, and Aragorn continued to follow Elrond.**

**Elrond walked into the healing wing and grabbed every herb he had, for he knew not what he needed, for he knew not what he could expect, "What about you, are you allright?" Elrond said taking a close look at his son. "Yes, Ada, just a couple of minor scratches and cuts, I'll survive." Aragorn said. Elrond did not believe that was all, but knew he had to make haste, he would check his son out when they got back.**

**Elrond sent his son to eat, while him and his other sons packed. Aragorn refused at first, but then realized how hungry he was and thought that he needed all the energy he could get, so obeyed his father's orders.**

**Within the next thirty minutes, the four set off for the cave that held their dying friend, hoping that they would make it in time. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Legolas lie in the cave, still unconcious. He still felt the person, whoever it was, stroking his hair. He began to shiver, and pain went up to his chest. _"Have faith, my son, Have faith. Fight it, fight the pain, help is on the way, have faith, have faith."_ Legolas heard, "I will try, Nan-neth, I will try." he murmered and resided back into a restless sleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Is that being really his beloved mother's spirit? Are the three elves and human going to make it to the wounded, dying elf in time? If they do make it in time, what state will he be in? Will they be able to help him if they do find him? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Okay, I hope this one was longer! (Still hiding in the corner, wondering if I should still carry out my evil plan of elf killing.) I should have another chapter up tomorrow, (If I don't feel worse than I already do.) than there will be one up tomorrow, if not, one up as soon as possible, I promise! (I almost fell asleep writing this, so sorry if there's any incorrect grammar.)**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Deana- I'll try not to kill Legolas. (I like him to much! LOL!) Checked out two of your stories today, I thought they were awesome! Looking forward to an update!**

**Maya-Pippin-of-the-shire- Thank-you for the nice comment! I love Legolas too!I shall become Lady Greenleaf one day, (Good luck with Pippin!) Once again thanks!**


	8. The Fight for Hope

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**A/N- Thanks for bearing with me, during this time that I could not post. Here's the promised chapter, once again Thanks!**

**Chapter 7: The fight for hope.**

**Aragorn sat on his horse wondering if his friend would make it through the night. "Aragorn, what do you say?" Aragorn hadn't realized someone was talking to him, "What?" "What do you say to stopping for the night?" Elledan asked. "We, musn't stop, Legolas needs us." "But, Ada said he needed to tend to your wounds, you may not know it, but you look half-dead." Elrohir stated.**

**"I feel fine, Ada can tend to my wounds later, Legolas needs help." Aragorn did'nt understand what his brothers was saying, why would they want to stop when their friend was out there dying? **

**"You are right Estel, but we will have to stop soon, I do not know how long Ada will believe that you don't need help, or rest, for that matter." Elrohir said. "Of course, but we are almost there, we can stop when we get Legolas out of the cave."**

**Elrohir and Elladen knew alot about that cave, it was filled with deception and greed. It used to belong to a wizard that was very nice. He used to visit the elves, hobbits, and any other creature, He got ahold of one of the rings of power and it corrupted his mind with evil thoughts. He used his skills for bad not good, as Gandalf does. He could convince anybody to do anything he wished, just through his greed, deception, and lying.**

**He soon was band from all the villages, it pained them all so, but they could not afford to have a meddling wizard in their towns. Gandalf recided him to live in that cave, until he died. He went mad not to long after that and poisened himself, but his spirit sometimes ventures back into the cave.**

**Elledan and Elrohir only hoped that Legolas has not given up hope yet, they prayed that their friend would be okay, and able to help him when they got there.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_"Give up elf-ling, your friends do not care for you, they want to leave you here dead, have you not noticed that they have not returned for you?"_ _"Show yourself, enemy of I and my kin, tell me who you are!" _The young elf shouted trying to see who was intimadating him.**

**_"If they truly cared for you, they would be here by now, and you know that as well as I do."_ Legolas looked up at his _Nan-neth, "Nan-neth, I'm sorry, he speaks the truth, I should just give up." "Goreneth, be gone from my son, you foul beast, penneth, listen to me, do not give up hope, you shall be safe, just do not give up, sleep my son, I shall take care of you, fear not." _**

_**"Why, Lady Greenleaf, stop filling your son's mind with **_

**_false hope, for he holds none, not in the lives of his friends, surely you do not believe they will make it."_Goreneth said, walking over to the two. _"Goreneth, you foul creature, be gone, stop filling my son's mind with deception and greed, you foul beast!" _Legolas' _Nan-neth _yelled. **

**_"Why, Lady Greenleaf, you under-estimate me. I can not stop something that has already begun, now if I could just get rid of you then I can finish my plan." _Goreneth said and pulled out his sword. _"Now Goreneth, you under-estimate me, you should remember that I am very skilled with my sword, and if you lay a finger on my son, you will know the meaning of 'death'." _**

**_"Ariana, you surely do not challenge me to a dule?" _Goreneth approached Legolas' mother. _"Legolas stays out of the fight, it is between me and you." _Ariana pulled out her sword and approached Goreneth. _"Ariana, ever since that good-for-nothing-wizard sent me out to this cave, I have skilled myself in my sword."_ Goreneth said. _"You still can not beat me, Goreneth, you filth!" _Anaria knocked Goreneth's sword from his hand and grabbed it, _"Now it looks like I have beaten you, so be gone!"_**

**_"I shall return Lady Greenleaf, you may have won this time, but I shall return!"_ Goreneth said, seeing as he had been defeated, he left. **

**Anaria got on the floor beside her son, "_Do not give up, have faith in Estel and the others, do not believe what he told you penneth, fight the pain, it is not your time." _She whispered and stroke her sleeping son's hair.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Is Anaria Greenleaf's spirit really protecting Legolas? Is Goreneth the wizard going to return? Will Ariana always be able to help her son? Are Aragorn and the others going to make it to Legolas in time? Find out in the next chapter! **


	9. Another tragedy

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Deana-Thanks for reviewing!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Another tragedy.**

**Aragorn swiftly rode his steed, trying his best to get to Legolas. Elrond and the others rode behind him silently,**

**awaiting there arrival to the mystic cave.**

**"What is that smell?" Elledan asked. "Orcs, dead ones, I did'nt even think of burning them, I was in to big of a hurry to make it back to Rivendell." Aragorn said. "But that means that we are closer, come we must make haste!" Aragorn said and his horse picked up speed.**

**But as soon as he picked up speed, he came to a halt. There, in the valley below him lay at least a hundread dead orcs. "Is this were you left him?" Lord Elrond asked. "Aye, it is." He replied and rode down through the carcusses of dead orcs. **

**Aragorn reached the tree that he sat under and jumped off of his horse. Aragorn looked down through the opening to see a body in the darkness, but at the head of the body was some bright being. Aragorn did not know to be comforted, or afraid. "Ada, there is a light on top of Legolas' head, what is it?"**

**Lord Elrond looked down the cave and saw the being. _"Just as I have feared, Goreneth now resides over him, I must get down to him, to see if there is anything I can do."_ He thought, "I do not know son, but we must make haste and get down to him, go fetch some ropes." He instucted.**

**Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elledan went to fetch the ropes out of there bags on the horses. Moments later they returned with four ropes. "Now tie them together and I will go down to him." The three did as commanded. Elrohir handed the now tied rope to his father. Elrond tied the rope around his waist, "Now slowly lower me down to Legolas." The three did as they were told, carefully lowering their father down into the cave to make sure that they did not drop him.**

**After minutes of being lowered Lord Elrond felt the ground below him, "When I call to you pull the rope up, I will be sending Legolas up soon, then you can drop the rope back down for me." Elrond instructed.**

**"Allright Ada." Elrohir yelled. Lord Elrond spotted Legolas and walked over to him. He saw a glowing being at Legolas' head and walked over to it. "Who are you?" He asked. **

**_"It is I, Lord Elrond, Queen Ariana Greenleaf, I told my son that you would soon arive." _Ariana got up and walked over to Lord Elrond. _"I should have known that was you, watching over your son, I feared that Goreneth was on his way to bring the elf into the darkness." _Elrond said. _"He came, but I fought him for my son's hope, he was trying to fill his mind with lies, I could not bear to hear my son giving up so easily, he wanted to pass into the darkness so bad, he wanted to come and live in the _****_dead halls of Mandos." _Ariana stated.**

**_"As of any elf that has put through Goreneth's spells. He is lucky that you were there for him, always watching over your beloved penneth."_ _"Lord Elrond, might I request something of you before I pass?"_**

**_"Yes Lady Greenleaf what is it?" _Lord Elrond asked. _"Watch over him, and make sure that he does not remember Goreneth, for he does not need to be rememered." "Of course, milady."_ Ariana kissed her son on the forehead and slowly faded away.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"No! Nan-neth come back, Please Nan-neth, I need you, please!" Lord Elrond looked down at the young elf in the floor. "Stop it penneth, stop, your nan-neth has passed into the halls of Mandos again, I am here now, everything will be okay." Legolas slowly drifted back into a deep sleep as Lord Elrond tied the rope around his waist.**

**"Pull, Elrohir!" Elrohir and the others pulled up slowly and stedily, trying not to drop there injurned friend. They succesfully pulled Legolas up then Lord Elrond.**

**"Estel, get my medicine bag, Elledan, go boil some water, Elrohir fetch as many blankets as you can find." The three hurriedly set off to do as instructed while Lord Elrond looked over the injured elf.**

**Aragorn was the first to return with what he was asked and sat down on the other side of his friend. "What is the damage?" Aragorn asked. "The arrow here and here are deep, they will have to be forced out," He said and pointed at the two arrows in the young elf's chest, "these will be very easy to get out, but I am not sure if any of them are poisonous yet."**

**"Will he die, Ada?" Aragorn asked his voice shaky. "No ion-nin, I do not belive so." Elrond lied. He hoped that the young elf, one that was like a son to him, would not die in his arms. He knew that Aragorn did not need to worry himself to the point of death as well, and thought it best to lie to him, until matters got worse.**

**Soon the twins returned with what there father had asked. "Elledan, Elrohir, help me get these arrows out, Estel, go over to the fire that Elledan prepared and make ready a poison determiner." Lord Elrond said.**

**"Ada, would I not more benefit here helping you with Legolas?" Aragorn argued. Elledan, knowing what his father's intentions were, knew that seeing that much blood that might be shed after the arrows were removed, would hurt his brother deeply, "Do as Ada says, Estel." "But," "Go, Estel." Elledan replied.**

**Aragorn hesitated then went to do as his father told him. "It must not be good if you are sending Estel away." Elrohir said. "It is not, I need you two, to hold Legolas down incase he awakes, and get ready to bind the wound in case of major blood loss, I do not forsee him waking up for I gave him a sleeping drug, but just in case." The two nodded in understanding and held the young elf down.**

**Lord Elrond got his knife and started digging the arrow out of the young elf's shoulder. He was glad that the Legolas was unconcious for this would cause him much pain. Lord Elrond suceeded in getting all four arrows out, but had to immeadiately bind each wound, for there was alot of blood lost.**

**Aragorn returned after they had finished with the remedy he had made. He handed the remedy to his father and started to sit down. "You and Elledan go prepare camp, Elrohir will help me here." Lord Elrond said. "Ada, I wish to help you with my friend." Aragorn argued.**

**Lord Elrond shot a glance at Elledan. "Come Estel, the sooner we prepare camp, the sooner we can get Legolas comfortable." Elledan could feel his brother finally giving in. "Allright." Aragorn turned and headed for the horses, Elledan following close behind.**

**Elrohir grabbed the arrows and handed them to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond put each one of them into the remedy. He waited a few minutes then checked the arrows. He let out a sigh of relief, "They have not been poisoned, but he still may not make it through the night, for he lost alot of blood, even before we removed the arrows." Lord Elrond said.**

**Elrohir sighed in relief, "At least they were not poisoned, Ada, what was that glowing being infront of Legolas?" "_Ariana_, her spirit was watching over her son, _Goreneth_ had been there, but failed at his attempts to get Legolas to pass into the darkness." Lord Elrond said. "Come, we will take him down to the camp." Elrohir picked up the sleeping elf and him and Lord Elrond walked down the hill to the camp that Aragorn and Elledan had prepared.**

**Elrohir put Legolas beside the fire and covered him up. "The arrows were not poisonous, thank Valar, we made it time." Elrohir stated. Elledan walked over to his father, "Is it well?" "No, he lost alot of blood, we have to see how the affects will be." Lord Elrond said and walked over to his son and Legolas. **

**"Estel, let me see your wounds." Lord Elrond said. Aragorn looked down at his friend, "Ada, I wish to stay with Legolas." "No, you must come with me, you promised, you can come back after I tend to your wounds." Lord Elrond said. Aragorn hesitated and followed his father into a tent. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"A few cuts and scratches indeed, you need stitches, you have nearly bled to death." Lord Elrond said and made ready his medical supplies. "Here, drink this." Aragorn sat there thinking about Legolas. "How could I leave him out there, I could'nt believe I did that." He thought. **

**"Estel," Aragorn did'nt even hear his father the first time. "Yes, Ada." "Drink this." Aragorn did'nt even ask what it was, before he drunk every drop of it. Aragorn handed the cup back to his father. **

**Lord Elrond turned to put the cup down, and when he turned back he found his son had already fell asleep. Lord Elrond smiled to himself then stitched Aragorn up. After he was finished he carried his son over to the fire, laid him there and covered him up to sleep.**

**"Ada, how is Legolas?" Elrohir asked. "Not well, I am afraid, he may not make it the night. Nor your brother, he lost alot of blood. We will just have to see." **

**"Ada, did you have someone to follow us?" Elledan asked. "No Elledan, why?" "I hear a noise coming from the north." "Get Legolas and Aragorn in hiding, Elledan make ready your bow."**

**"What do you see?" Lord Elrond asked Elledan. "Orcs."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now the battle begins! Will The three elves be able to fight off the orcs? Will Legolas and Aragorn be okay? Will any of them make it out alive? Find out in the next chapter! **

**A/N- (Slowly creeps to the corner and hides from angry reviewers.) I should either have another chapter up tonight or tommorrow.**


	10. Don't give up!

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Deana- Thank-you for telling me that! I will make all the necessary changes and over-write that chapter with the correct one. I think I got Elladan's nameright this time! (LOL) Thank-you for reviewing! **

**Maya-Pippin-of-the-Shire- Thank-you for reviewing! And don't cry! Please! Now I'm going to cry because this chapter is sad:( :( :( **

**ElvenFantasy- No, I do not like to torture elves and man, but it does make a good tragedy! Yeah, it is the halls of Mandos, instead of Imaldris (Rivendell), Deana done informed me of that! But thanks for telling me!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Don't give up!**

**"Elladan, when you see the first orc, shoot." Lord Elrond said. "Yes, Ada." As soon as he agreed with his father he saw the first orc, and let go of the arrow. It glided toward the orc and landed straight into the orc's forehead. **

**Elrohir came out of the trees where he hid Legolas and Aragorn. He ran over to his father and brother and helped with shooting the arrows. Each one glided into the orcs forehead, or heart and each one died instantly. **

**They all finally ran out of arrows, and pulled out their knives. "Elladan, Elrohir, fight as hard as you can." Lord Elrond yelled. The three split up and started to battle the orcs. One by one, the orcs fell dead to the ground as soon as they were struck. After minutes of fighting, either the orcs were dead, or running away.**

**The three burned their enemies, then tended to their wounds. Luckily they only had a few minor scratches, nothing that couldn't be healed instantly, packed up camp, and went to go get Aragorn and Legolas.**

**Elrohir grabbed Legolas and Elladan grabbed Aragorn.**

**"Come my sons, we must get them out of here and make camp somewhere else." Lord Elrond said and he mounted his horse. Lord Elrond held Legolas, and Elladan held his brother. While Elrohir led the two friend's horses, closely behind his.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elledan rode upon his horse in the rain. He looked down at his brother. "I can't believe you got yourself into this, you should have let Ada tend to your wounds when you got to Rivendell, but you, the stubborn human that you are had to refuse." Elledan whispered to his sleeping brother. He pulled Aragorn closer to him, so the rain wouldn't land on his head.**

**"I would not know how to react if I lost a friend like Legolas, but loosing a brother would be much harder." Elladan brushed the hair away from his brother's face. "You need to start taking care of yourself better than this, you can get yourself killed one day, if not this time." "Legolas, we have to save Legolas!" Aragorn groaned. Elladan laid a hand on Aragorn's head. "Calm down, Estel, be at peace." Elladan said.**

**Aragorn drifted back into a deep sleep. "Ada, Estel has a fever." Elladan said. "How bad is it?" Lord Elrond asked. "It is pretty bad, he needs medicine." Elladan said. "I do not know what to treat him for, I gave him enough sleeping herbs for him to be asleep for atleast two days." Lord Elrond answered and reached a hand over to touch Aragorn's head. "When we get back to Rivendell, I will have to check his and Legolas' wounds for any trace of poison, so we must make haste back to Rivendell." Lord Elrond added.**

**"Ada, the rain is getting harder, it could make Estel sick traveling in the rain, if it hasn't already." Elladan said. "Aye, Indeed it can, I know that the trees will take care of Legolas, but I do not know about Estel." "We need to check on the two of them and get them out of their wet clothes, get them warm." Elladan said. **

**They entered into the forest and found a cave, they entered it and began to build a fire. "Ada, Aragorn is growing cold, as of Legolas." Elrohir said. "Elrohir, go get some blankets." Elrohir went and got atleast six blankets and covered up Estel and Legolas. Legolas moaned as Elrohir covered him up. **

**"_Penneth_, can you hear me?" Lord Elrond asked, "If you can, open your eyes." Legolas stuggled to get his eye's open, and finally suceeded. He looked around at the three elves around him, "Where is Estel?" Legolas asked. "He is asleep, by the fire, we fear for his life, as well as your's, how are you feeling?" Lord Elrond asked.**

**  
"Like I have been shot at with arrows four times." Legolas said. "Your wounds were deep, none of the arrows were poisonous, thank Valar, but we have not determined about your, or Estel's cuts." Lord Elrond told him. **

**"Will Estel live?" Legolas whispered looking over at his friend. "I do not know, he has grown a fever, and lost a lot of blood, but you need not worry, drink this." Lord Elrond said. Legolas slowly drunk the medicine that Lord Elrond had prepared for him. "Thank-you." Legolas said. Legolas slowly fell asleep. "Well at least we know that he is fairing well." Elrohir stated and walked over to his brothers.**

**"Aye, indeed he is, but he is only in the first stage or his recovery, he has lost alot of blood, atleast we got him to stop bleeding." Lord Elrond said and walked over to his three sons. "Ada, Aragorn is still bleeding, through his stitches." Elladan said after uncovering Aragorn's wounds. "They are infected, and have been ripped out, his fever is increasing, Elrohir get medical supplies, I must re-stitch his wounds, get his fever down, and fight off this infetcion." Lord Elrond said as proping up his son's head.**

**"Legolas, we have to get to him." Aragorn yelled, not opening his eyes. "Estel, we got Legolas with us, he is asleep, now calm down." Lord Elrond said, and started to re-stitch his son's wounds. Aragorn yelped in pain and tried to move as he felt the needle in his skin. "Estel, calm yourself, calm yourself, we are trying to help you." Elladan said helping his brother and father hold Estel down.**

**"No your not, you don't want to help me nor Legolas, you only wish to put me through torture!" Aragorn screamed, then yelped in pain. "Ada, is there something that you can give him for the pain?" Elladan asked and looked hopefully at his father. **

**"I will only use it if I have to, now Estel calm yourself, you know we love you." Lord Elrond pleaded and continued to stitch up Aragorn's side. "No, you don't, ever since you got me, all you wanted to do is put me through torture, you do not love me!" He yelled and kept squirming and yelling in pain.**

**Lord Elrond looked at Elladan, "I should have seen this before, there was poison on the knife that cut him, I must reopen his wound, and get whatever poison is in there out." Aragorn's eyes was filled with pain and rage. "Give him this." Lord Elrond said and Elladan grabbed the cup and put it up to Estel's face, "Drink this, Estel." Elladan put the cup up to Aragorn's face to let him drink it, but Aragorn spit it out, "Now you are trying to poison me?"0**

**"Estel, I did not want to do this, but you left me with no choice." Elladan said. Lord Elrond and Elrohir looked up at Elladan. Elladan raised his hand and made a fist, "Forgive me brother." He said and punched Estel in his wounded side. Estel let out a cry of pain, and looked up at his brother, then closed his eyes in unconciousness.**

**Lord Elrond continued to cut open Estel's side, then looked in disgust at what he saw. He pulled a peice of a knife out of his son's side. "This is poisoned, the orcs, poisoned the blade that cut him, we must get back to Rivendell, so I can determine what kind of poison this is. Elrohir, make ready the horses, Elladan, give your brother this, then get on your horse and ride to Rivendell as fast as you can, I will take Legolas, on Arod, and treat them there. Hurry, we must make haste!" **

**Elladan nodded then gave his brother the sleeping herb, and picked him up. Lord Elrond did the same with Legolas and they both mounted their horse's.**

**The three rode, fastly through the woods, but Elladan's mind was on what his brother had said. Why would the people who loved him, want to hurt him? Elladan knew it was probably the poison reacting in him, but his words still pained him deeply. "Have hope, Estel." He whispered. And prayed a silent prayer, that Aragorn, and Legolas, would be okay. He sat there and wondered how long it would take for them to give up fighting for their lives, for hope.**

**He knew that Legolas had a mother in the halls of Mandos, and Estel had both of his parents there. He kept praying that the two would continue fighting, and not giving up.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will the five make it back to Rivendell in time to save their friend, and loved one's lives? Will Legolas, and Aragorn, continue to fight? Was what Aragorn said, just babbling from the poison, or did he mean it? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. The Mathendous Poison

**Disclaimer: See prolouge**

**Deana-Thanx for posting!**

**ElvenFantasy- Try not to kill yourself while trying**** to get the philosiphers out of your head! (LOL) Thanx for posting!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The Mathendous Poison.**

**"Elladan, how is Estel?" Lord Elrond asked while looking at his sons. "He still has a fever, and he is having restless sleep, it seams as if he is having a bad dream of some sort, but I can not wake him." Elladan said and looked at his wounded brother in his arms. He knew that Rivendell was up ahead, he just hoped that no further complications will be in their way.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_"Estel."_ Aragorn looked around, _"Who is there, Show yourself!" "Do you not remember?" _Aragorn was confused by that question. Was this someone he knew? _"No, I do not." _The being came out of the darkness to where Aragorn could see him. _"Goreneth?"_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elladan was grateful to see the gates of Imaldris again. The three elves hurriedly rode through the gates and dismounted. "What has happened?" The gaurds asked, but recieved no answer. For the three elves had done ran off to the healing wing.**

**"Elrohir, I need you to check this, to see what kind of poison it is, Elladan, help me with their wounds, I must determine if any of Legolas', ir Estel's wounds are poisonous." Lord Elrond said and started to check his son's wounds. Elladan walked over to Legolas and started checking his wounds.**

**"Ada, Legolas had this in his shoulder." Elladan held up a peice of a knife, same as the one they found in Estel's side, and showed it to Lord Elrond. Elrohir walked over to his father, "Aye, the blade was poisonous, it is a fast-acting poison, it can be used on elves or humans, it is called the 'Mathendous' poison, it is used by all the orcs and other evil beings."**

**Lord Elrond quickly ran to his study, and looked up the poison, while his sons continued to search the two friend's wounds. **

**Moments later, Lord Elrond reapeared. "The cure for the 'Mathendous' poison, requires something that we here, do not possess, it resides in Mirkwood, the 'ascathy plant', Elrohir, take Sadirian with you, and**** ride to Mirkwood as fast as you can, Elladan you shall stay with me, and help me with their wounds." Elrohir left the 'healing wing' and went to the stables to get Sadirian, and head off to Mirkwood.**

**"Ada, how many days do they have?" Elladan asked calmly. "Ten, let's just pray that Elrohir and Sadirian, do not have any complications." Lord Elrond answered.**

**The two finished checking Legolas' wounds, then headed over to Estel. "Ada, Aragorn's stitches have been ripped open again." Elladan said sadly. He knew how much pain it was to have to take out some of the stitches, then re-stitch the wound, but he also knew it hurt worse for a human. Lord Elrond walked over with his knife, thread, and kneedle, and began to cut open the rest of the stitches. Elladan looked down at the pale face of his brother. It was filled with sadness, tiredness, and pain. **

**He knew that Estel must feel upset, for the poison made him think that they didn't love him anymore. He wondered how soon it would be before Legolas acted the same way.**

**Aragorn, although asleep, winced at every move Lord Elrond made. "He has made his wound infected, from where he moved so much the second time I re-stitched them, it caused dirt to get into the wound, and now it is infected." Lord Elrond stated and kept stitching up his son's side.**

**"I hope that they will awaken soon, I want to see what state they are both in." Elladan said. Lord Elrond sat in a chair, beside his son, and began to look at the many steps of the 'Mathendous' poison. It reacted differently from elves to humans. The elven stages, were only stages of pain, and sadness, but the mortal stages, were worse. He knew that the second stage, would be far more painful, than the first. Not only for Aragorn, but for his family as well.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Elrohir and Sadarian make it back in time with the plant? Will Legolas and Aragorn continue to fight for their lives? What is the second stage of the 'Mathendous' poison? Find out in the next chapter! **

**A/n- The next chapter should either be up tonight, or tommorrow. (I have to study for Truth Quest and a VBS skit!) LOL! Thanx for reading! -CklovesMe2040**


	12. Awakening

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**ElvenFantasy-Thanx for reviewing! (I'm glad that you got the philosiphers out of your head!) LOL! **

**Maya-Pippin-of-the-Shire- Thanx for the nice review! I really appreciate it! I have ordered the remedy for you too. LOL! Please don't loose your sanity! I would have one less reviewer then! LOL!**

**Sorry that I didn't post in a while, My mom said I couldn't get on Friday, and I went to Dollywood Saturday! But, I did type out this chapter Friday, Hope you enjoy!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Awakening.**

_**"Why are you here?" Aragorn asked. "I'm getting back what was mine, I used to live in the very lands you take for granted every day, little by little; I was not aloud in those lands anymore, Rivendell, Mirkwood, Gondor, all of them ban me from their lands. Now, I'm taking something from them that they will never forget. I failed in my attempts at the young-elf, but I won't fail at you. I have placed fear in your heart of the ones you loved, and now they don't even love you any-more." Goreneth replied. "Why are you doing this, to me, to my family?" Aragorn questioned. **_

_**"Because I can, you know they don't love you, admit it!" "No, that is a lie!" Aragorn shouted.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"No, No, that is a lie, Leave me alone, NO!" Aragorn yelled. Lord Elrond and Elladan ran over to Aragorn. "Estel, wake up, you are having a bad dream, Wake up Estel!" Elladan said and the two elves started to shake the human awake. "Ada, where is Ada!" Aragorn yelled not opening his eyes. "I'm right here _ion-nin_, please open your eyes." Lord Elrond pleaded and continued to whipe his son's fever-induced forehead, with a damp cloth.**

**Aragorn slowly opened his eyes to see Elladan and Lord Elrond knealing beside him. "I'm sorry Ada, I did not mean what I said. I don't what is happening to me." He whispered. "You were poisoned by an orc blade, Elrohir went to go fetch a plant needed for the cure. " Lord Elrond said. "Where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "He is asleep, we are awaiting him to awake." Elladan said. **

**"I have an herb, that I am going to stitch into your side, so the poison will not spread anywhere else, do you understand Estel?" Lord Elrond said. He knew this was going to cause more pain than it normally would, but it had to be done. "Yes, Ada." Aragorn whispered.**

**Lord Elrond grabbed his knife, thread, and needle once more, and started to cut through the human's stitches. Aragorn winced when he put the knife at the first stitch. "Allright Estel, I want you to look at Elladan, listen to him, concentrate on his voice, allright son?" Estel nodded slowly then turned his face toward his brother, who was holding his hand.**

**Lord Elrond slit the first stitch, which made Aragorn cry out in pain. He tried to move his hand to the wound that was being cut open, but Lord Elrond stopped him. "Concentrate on Elladan's voice." Lord Elornd said, and looked into his son's eyes to see pain, and tiredness.**

**Aragorn turned his head again and faced his brother, who was now holding his hand tighter. "It will be over soon Estel, I promise, I promise Estel, just have faith." Elladan soothed. Aragorn concentrated on his brother's words, until he felt something being jabbed into his side, which made him cry out in pain. "Ada, can you put him to sleep for this?" Elladan asked hopefully.**

**"No, the medicine has to have time to take affect before I can give him anything like that, I know that heis in alot of pain, but he'll have to get through it." Lord Elrond said, and beginned to re-stitch the wound again.**

**Aragorn closed his eyes, as the pain rushed over him. He winced at every move his father made, and yelled at some of them, but he knew this was for the best, so he slowly accepted the pain.**

**Lord Elrond finished stitching his son's side then felt his forehead. As he had feared, his fever had gone up. "Estel, rest, for I know that you are tired." Lord Elrond said. Aragorn leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes. Elladan sat there and continued to stare at his brother. **

**Aragorn re-opened his eyes, and looked around. "Why are you not asleep, you need your rest." Lord Elrond asked, and laid a comforting hand on his son's forehead.**

**"I am in too much pain for sleep, and I am also afraid that he will come to me again." Aragorn whispered. "Who, who are you afraid of?" Lord Elrond asked. "Goreneth, he said to me that you did not love me, and that I should know that by now." **

**Lord Elrond looked heart-broken, "Estel, you know that I love and care for you truly, do not give in to his attempts to lure you into his web of deceipt, remember that I will always love you, now get some sleep, we will discuss this more later." Lord Elrond said and watched his son slowly fall asleep. He removed his hand from the top of his son's head, and heard a noise.**

**Elladan and Lord Elrond looked up to see Legolas stirring. The two rushed over to him, and pleaded for him to awaken. After moments of strugling, Legolas finally opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Lord Elrond asked. "I am in pain, but I can bear it. How is Aragorn?" Legolas asked and looked at his sleeping friend. "In pain, sadly he is also fighting off things in his head, that I do not know is real or not, we did not realize this before, but the wound you recieved to your shoulder, and the one Aragorn recieved to his side, were poisoned. Elrohir has went to go and get the plant that will help in your recovery." Lord Elrond said.**

**Lord Elrond reached for the herb that he had put in Aragorn and walked over to Legolas. "Ada, I have done that already, when we first found out that it was poisonous, I put it in his shoulder before I stitched it." Elladan said.**

**"Well, I am glad to hear that, I do not want to put you or Estel, into any more pain than you already have." Lord Elrond said and put the herb down. "Are you hungry, penneth?" Lord Elrond asked. "Not at the moment, right now I am tired, and I wish to go back to sleep." Lord Elrond walked over to his herbs to get one for sleeping, but when he turned around he found that Legolas had done fallen asleep. "Elladan, go get some food, for when they do awaken, they will need their energy."**

**Elladan nodded and headed toward the door, but then stopped, "Ada, what is the second stage of the Mathendous poison, for humans?" He asked. "It makes them grow weaker, the human has atleast ten days, some has survived for twenty, as the elf has nearly twenty to thirty, also he will be in more pain then he or we can bear to see him in, just pray that Elrohir will return before the Second stage has started." Lord Elrond answered and Elladan left for the kitchen.**

**Lord Elrond prayed to Valar, that his son would make it back in time with the plant needed.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elrohir and Sadarian rode swiftly through the woods that seperated Imaldris from Mirkwood. Elrohir almost ran into a tree when his horse came to a halt. "Elrohir, you will have to slow down, before you get yourself hurt." Sadarian said. "If we make haste, we can make this seven day trip, into a four or five." Elrohir stated.**

**"Well my horse need's to rest, we have nearly travelled seventy-miles already in three hours, come we shall find water, then head off again." Sadarian said. Elrohir knew he was right, you couldn't get to Mirkwood if you don't have a fit horse. So he followed Sadarian to a river just five miles from where they were.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Elrohir and Sadarian make it to Mirkwood and back in time? Are the two friends going to be allright until they come back with the plant? Will Goreneth convince Aragorn that his family does not love him?**

**Are they both going to continue to fight for their lives?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**A/n- (Quitely hides in corner, to think out what may happen next to the two, stays silent so the angry readers won't find me.) lol! I should have the next chapter up soon. Please keep reading, and reviewing! (Still hiding in a dark corner.)**

**-CklovesMe2040**


	13. The Second Stage

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**Deana- Thanx for reviewing:D**

**Elven Fantasy- Thanx for the review! I'm glad you don't have to write any more papers! joins in on happy dance (lol!) I am also glad you got rid of the evil philosiphers! (lol!) Here's the Update you requested!**

**A/n- Sorry for the last cliffe! Had to do it to ya! (I don't know how much more torture I can put these poor guys through! I love them too much! lol) This chapter shouldn't be that bad, I don't think! (I love Legolas and Aragorn to much to do to many torture filled events to them! lol) **

**Now without further delay, Here's the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: The Second Stage**

**Aragorn awoke the next morning to see Elladan and Elrond staring at him. "How are you, _ion-nin_?" Lord Elrond asked and felt his son's head. "Better than I was feeling yesterday." Aragorn said and tried to sit up on his own. With that movement, a jolt of pain shot in his side and caused him to wince and yell in pain. "Stay still, Estel, Elladan and I will help you up." The two elves helped Aragorn to sit up, trying to cause as little pain as possible, but still he winced and let out a muffled cry of pain.**

**"Good-morning, Sleeping Beauty." Aragorn turned his head to see Legolas smiling at him. Aragorn tried to get out of his bed to run to his friend, but was stopped by his father and brother holding him down, and another jolt of pain in his side. "I told you to stay still, _ion-nin_, now calm down and catch your breath." Lord Elrond said. Aragorn leaned back on his pillow, and took some deep breaths.**

**"You are not well enough to get up _mellon-nin_, do not worry for me, you must worry for yourself, you are also weak, so stay in your bed." Legolas whispered. "I am sorry, _mellon-nin, _I should not have left you there, I should have been looking out for you." Aragorn whispered guiltily. "It is allright, you needed to go get help, it is I who should ask for your forgiveness, I should have been watching out for you better. Now we are both suffering from the Mathendous poison." Legolas said.**

**"It is allright _mellon-nin,_ you could have not prevented this, you were in a cave, remember?" Aragorn smiled at his friend. "Yes, I remember, nor you could have stopped me from going down there, so now that all is forgiven, let us forget." Legolas returned the smile.**

**"Now that you two have took the guilt for eachother, you need to eat something to regain your strength." Lord Elrond said and handed the two some oatmeal, _lembas, _and honey. The two ate slowly, for they were two weak to eat too fast. They soon finished their meals. Lord Elrond and Elladan went to retrieve more herbs, leaving the two friends sitting in silence.**

**"_Mellon-nin, _what troubles you?" Legolas said. The look on his friends face, was as he was in fear of something. "Nothing that you need to worry yourself about, _mellon-nin._" Aragorn responded, not looking at his friend. "Look at me, _mellon-nin, _never think that I don't need to worry myself with your problems, you worry with mine, so tell me what troubles you."**

**Aragorn looked at his friend, "I am thinking about so many things right now, my mother, Goreneth, what I said to my father and brother...," he trailed off into silence. "I am sure whatever you said, it is not that bad, I am also sure that they have forgiven you." Legolas said, looking at his friend with sympathy.**

**"I told him that they only wished to harm me, that they didn't love me, I do not know why I said that, but I know that it hurt them." He whispered. "And we forgave you, we always love, and care for you, forever, we knew that you did not say it intentionally." Lord Elrond said as they walked over to Aragorn.**

**Lord Elrond gave his son a hug, "Stop worrying yourself with this matter, we will always be here to love, and care for you." "I know Ada, and I you, but I still can't forgive myself for saying that." Aragorn wouldn't make eye contact with his father or brother. He just looked guiltliy down at his hands. "Look at me _ion-nin_." Aragorn still refused to look at his father. "Look at me," Lord Elrond comanded again. Aragorn finally looked into his father's eyes.**

**"_Ion-nin_, stop feeling guilty about this, I love you and forgive you. So stop this instant, or I will move you to a room of your own, and lock you out of here, understood?" Lord Elrond knew that depriving him of his friend would be the only way to get him to do anything. "You wouldn't." Aragorn said. "Do you want to find out?" Aragorn shook his head 'No'. "So are we understood?" Lord Elrond asked again.**

**"Yes, Ada." Aragorn said. "So you are going to stop carrying around this un-ending chain of guilt?" Aragorn shook his head, 'Yes'. "Good." Lord Elrond felt his son's head to determine his fever. "You still have a high fever, it has went up, Elladan mix the fever reducing herbs, how are you two feeling?"**

**"I am...," "Fine." Lord Elrond and Elladan answered for the two. "Tell me the truth, or I will seperate the both of you." Lord Elornd threatened. "I am in more pain, tired, and I am weak." Aragorn said. "I am the same." Legolas said. Lord Elrond turned to get some herbs for the pain.**

**Aragorn had felt a little different, but decided not to tell his father about it. "So, you two have not felt different lately?" Lord Elrond asked, continuing to make the medicine. "No, I have just felt the way I told you, what about you Aragorn?" Legolas asked and looked at his friend. No response. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked again.**

**Aragorn felt his legs go numb, then a pain shoot up his legs. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a cry of pain. But failed, when the pain reached up to his heart. "Aragorn what is wrong?" Lord Elrond asked and held his son's hand. Aragorn continued to move restlessly, and answering his father with crys of pain.**

**"He is going into the second stages of the Mathendous poison, Elladan get the sleeping medicine ready." Lord Elrond said. Elladan began mixing the herbs into the boiling water. "Aragorn, lie still, it will be okay." Aragorn looked at his father with horrified eyes. He was still moving and yelling. "Hush, Estel, it will be over soon, hush, calm yourself, Elladan hurry!" Lord Elrond yelled.**

**Aragorn finally felt the pain die down a little, and he stopped moving. "Aragorn, tell me what is wrong." Lord Elrond looked at his son with concern. "My legs are numb, I can not feel them, there is a pain in my heart, it is not failing to stop." The pain rose up again, and he cried out in pain, and squeezed his father's hand.**

**"Elladan?" Lord Elrond screamed again. "Here Ada." Elladan handed the herbs to his father. "_Ion-nin,_ drink this." Lord Elrond put the cup up to his son's lips. Aragorn slowly drunk the two cup's contents, and drifted off to sleep. The two elves slowly laid Aragorn down on his bed. "Now, Legolas, if you are hiding something from me also, I need to know." Lord Elrond said looking acusingly at the young elf.**

**"My legs went numb a few hours ago, and I am in more pain then before. I had a sharp pain go up into my heart, but I have been fighting it for a while, and hiding it from you." Legolas said and winced at the pain in his heart. "How have you fought it off this long?" Lord Elrond asked. Legolas' lip was bleeding. "I have been biting my lip so I would not cry out, I guess that I should have told you though." Lord Elrond put a towel up to Legolas' lip and tried to stop the bleeding.**

**Legolas began to move slightly as the pain intensified, and cried out. "Here, drink this." Legolas drank the medicine, and drifted off to sleep as well. Lord Elrond got a closer look at the elf's lip. "I am going to need to stitch that." Lord Elrond said, then looked at his other wound. "It has grown infected." Lord Elrond said and looked at his son. "So has Estel's." He replied. "Mix up something for it, while I stitch his lip." Elladan nodded and walked over to the cabinet where his father kept his herbs.**

**The two put the medicine on the wounds, and covered them up. "Now we can only hope that Elrohir will make it back." Lord Elrond said and sat down beside his son and Legolas.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elrohir and Sadarian had started back on their way to Mirkwood, in a slow pace. "Sadarian, if we go any slower, we won't make it back in time." Elrohir complained. "Allright, we can speed up, but as soon as I see a sign of you or the horse wearing out, we will stop for the night." Sadarian said. "Is that understood?" He asked, but Elrohir had allready sped up.**

**Sadarian sped up, knowing that the young elf didn't need to be left alone, for he was tired and needed rest. **

**"But try to convince him of that." he thought as riding closely behind his friend. **

**Elrohir continued to ride on his horse toward Mirkwood, "I hope that Estel and Legolas are doing okay, ascathy plant, that is what they need, I hope that Mirkwood will still have the plant." He thought. Then he thought back to the things that Aragorn said. "I hope he knows that I love and care for him, he is my brother for goodness sake, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, it would pain me to loose him, and I hope I don't." He continued to pick up speed.**

**"Elrohir, it is beginning to rain harder, we need to find shelter." "We can last a bit longer Sadarian." He said. "No, you are soaked, we need to seek shelter now." Sadarian yelled. The two went off into the forest and found a shelter in the trees. Sadarian prepared camp, while Elrohir made a fire. Sadarian walked over to Elrohir and sat down beside him at the fire. Sadarian pulled out a peice of _lembas_ and split it with Elrohir. The two ate in silence and watched the flames of the fire.**

**"Elrohir, go get changed out of your wet clothes, and get some rest, I will take tonight's watch shift, you need your rest." Sadarian said. "I am fine, Sadarian, you get your rest." Elrohir complained. "No, I have slept long enough, you have been up for the past three days, you didn't even get any rest on your way here with Legolas and Aragorn, now you stayed awake last night worrying, it is my turn go get some sleep." **

**The young elf finally gave in and headed off to the tent. Sadarian knew that the young elf wouldn't go to sleep willingly, so he put a light dose of a sleeping herb in his water. Soon the young elf was sleeping. Sadarian got up and walked over to the elf to check his wounds. No sever ones, luckily, and also none of them had been infected. **

**He changed the dressing on his wounds then went back to the fire. He sat there wondering about his two friends at home. He hoped that they would be okay, he also worried about Elrohir, he hadn't been acting the same lately. He hoped it was nothing more than worrying.**

**And longed to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But was it? He didn't know. **

**Something didn't feel right, but he hoped that it was just his nerves playing tricks on him and settled back beside a tree and put his ear up to it to listen to what it was saying. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Aragorn and Legolas make it through the second stage of the Mathendous poison? What is it that doesn't fell right to Sadarian? Will Elrohir stop worrying and get the rest he needs? Will Aragorn do what he promised to his father and let go of his guilt? Will our favorite elf and ranger continue to fight for their lives? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Hope you enjoyed it! Will have more up soon! Thanx for reading this chapter, now please review! (Hides from angry reviewers, to think about what will happen next.) Please stay posted for the next Suspense filled chapter! (Still hiding from angry reviewers!) lol! **

**-CklovesMe2040**


	14. Elven Pride'

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**A/n- Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter!**

**Here is the next one, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 13:'Elven Pride.'**

**Sadarian sat beside a tree listening to it_. "The young elf worries about his brother and friend, what his brother said to him really hurt him badly." "What did Aragorn say that made him act like this?" Sadarian silently asked the tree. "The poison he had, made him act differently, he was angry with Lord Elrond and the twins, saying that they didn't love, or care for him. He told them, they only wished to hurt him, and Legolas." The tree informed._**

**_"If my brother said that to me, I would be upset too." Sadarian said silently again. _Sadarian felt something wasn't right again, _"Tell me, do you know of anything evil in these parts?" "Yes, there are a team of orcs, and Urak-hai about six miles from here, you are also close to the realm of evil beings, if you go into there, you will not come back out alive." The tree said._**

**_"Are they heading this way?" Sadarian asked. "Yes." "But, I just gave Elrohir a sleeping herb, he can not fight." Sadarian said. "If you can get him up here, I will try to protect him the best I can." _Sadarian got up and walked over to Elrohir. He slowly picked up the elf, not wanting to rouse him, and carried him over to the tree.**

**Elrohir groaned but didn't awaken. "Shh, you will be safe up here." Elrohir groaned again and shifted his head slightly to where it was resting on Sadarian's shoulder. Sadarian smiled down at the young prince, he had known him ever since he was born, he had worked in the palace of Elrond for almost as long as Elrohir was born, and it displeased him to see him like this. Elrohir's eyes were closed in sleep, which worried Sadarian more.**

**Sadarian tightly held Elrohir while he made his way up the tree, not wanting to drop him, he hurriedly, but carefully made it up the tree. Sadarian laid Elrohir on group of branches nearly at the top of the tree, and covered him up, "Sleep well, _melon-nin_." He said and jumped down from the top of the tree and landed on his feet at the bottom.**

**Sadarian quickly repacked camp and destroyed the fire. Near him was a cave and he grabbed his and Elrohir's horses and tied them up in the back of the cave. Sadarian quickly grabbed his healing herbs, bag, and the water he had gotten and headed up the same tree that he had lain Elrohir in a few moments before.**

**Sadarian made it to the top and quickly got over to the place where Elrohir lay sleeping. Sadarian sat on another group of branches, close enough were he could make sure his friend didn't turn over in his sleep and fall out of the tree, and waited.**

**Below him he heard a twig snap, and he looked down, through the branches on the tree, to see Orcs and Urak-hia rampaging through the forest. One of them stopped, must be the leader, and began to sniff. "Halt!" He yelled. All of them halted and looked at the one in the front. "I smell elf flesh." He said looking around. The others did the same as the leader and began searching the forest for the elves. **

**Elrohir began to move, and Sadarian noticed that he was about to fall out of the tree. He slowly, quitely got up out of his spot and wakled over to Elrohir's branch and picked him up. Sadarian sat down and held the moving Elrohir in his hands. "Be still, _penneth,_ you don't want them to find us, nor you to get badly injured falling out of a tree, rest." He whispered soothingly, he knew that his friend was in a restless sleep. Elrohir shifted again. Sadarian was afraid that he would fall out of his grasp if he moved too much.**

**Sadarian shifted the elf to were his head was resting on his shoulder, and covered the elf up in his arms, and put a tighter grasp on him. He looked down at the orcs and Urak-hai again. The leader had called them all back.**

**None of them had luckily found their horses, nor them. The leader didn't like that they couldn't find them, but decided there was no need to stay there wondering about it, and told them to follow him. And the team of Orcs, and Urak-hai began to rampage through the forest once again.**

**After they were well out of sight, Sadarian let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't been caught. Sadarian felt tired, but knew he needed to stay awake to make sure that the orcs and Urak-hai didn't come back. Sadarian laid his ear back on the tree, _"Thank-you." "It is my pleasure to help you elves, get some rest, I will wake you if something comes up." The tree said, and Sadarian slowly fell asleep._**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Aragorn and Legolas awoke the next day, to a stabbing pain in their hearts. The two both bit their lips until the pain got so bad they could not keep it in any longer, and let out a cry of pain. Which startled Lord Elrond and Elladan, who had been sleeping in chairs, beside the two's beds. **

**"Is the pain back?" Lord Elrond asked the two. Aragorn was biting his lip, and Legolas clenching onto the bad covers, because when he bit down on his lip earlier it caused more pain, not only in his heart, but also in his lip. The two shook their heads 'Yes', and continued to do what they were doing earlier.**

**Lord Elrond walked over to the cabinet where he kept his herbs, and pulled out one for the pain. He made a tea out of the herbs, for the two of them and walked over to them. Elladan helped him sit the two up. Lord Elrond handed a cup to Elladan, and walked over to Legolas. **

**Lord Elrond put the cup up to the elf's lip, and let him drink the cup's contents. After the two finished drinking, the pain in their hearts slowly decreased, enough that they wouldn't feel the pain that bad.**

**Lord Elrond looked down at the elf. "I am going to check on your wounds." Lord Elrond said. Legolas nodded. Lord Elrond pulled the covers off of the young elf, which caused him to shiver. Lord Elrond looked at him worriedly. "I am allright." Lord Elrond unbuttoned the young elf's night shirt. He went to the two that had been in his chest and uncovered one of them.**

**Lord Elrond looked down at the wound. He hadn't realized it before, but there was still a peice of the arrow in his shoulder. "I am sorry _penneth_, that I did not see this before, I will need to take the stitches out of your shoulder, so I can remove the peice of arrow that was left in their." Lord Elrond got up and made a cup of tea with the sleeping herb, then grabbed his knife, needle, and thread.**

**He put the cup up to the young elf's lips, "Drink this." "I do not wish to sleep." Legolas said refusing the tea. "I can not give you anything else for the pain." Elrond said. "I have slept long enough." Legolas said then looked away from the wound, and turned to look at his friend. Elladan and Elrond put the elf back to where he was laying down. "Elladan." Lord Elrond said. Elladan nodded to his father and moved to the side of the elf to hold him down.**

**Lord Elrond put the knife up to the elf's shoulder, "Legolas, are you ready?" He asked. Legolas nodded 'yes', then closed his eyes. Lord Elrond slit the first stitch, then looked at the elf. He was holding his breath, and clenching the bed covers. Lord Elrond stopped, "Are you sure you don't want me to give you the sleeping herb?" Legolas shook his head 'yes', and continued doing what he was doing.**

**Lord Elrond split the next stitch. Legolas winced and jerked slightly, tensing up his whole body. Lord Elrond looked at him then at Elladan, and Elladan put a tighter grip on Legolas. Aragorn looked at his friend's pain-filled face, he knew it hurt terribly, but his 'elven-pride' wouldn't admit how much pain he truly felt. He wished that his friend would let go of his 'elven-pride' sometimes, and tell him how he felt. But that would never happen. He continued to look at his friend why his father was slitting away at the stitches.**

**Finally Elrond finished slitting the stitches and looked at Legolas, he knew what he was about to do next would cause the elf much pain. He grabbed the end of the knife, he wished that the elf would have accepted the sleeping herbs, then slowly pushed the knife into the wounded shoulder.**

**Legolas had not been expecting that, and opened his eyes in horror, and let out a cry of pain while tears were streaming down his face. "Calm down Legolas, " Lord Elrond said and retreated the knife out of the elf's shoulder. Legolas continued to breath hard and clench the bed covers until his knuckles turned white. "Drink this." Lord Elrond put the cup back up to the elf's lips. Legolas shook his head 'no', then nodded for him to continue.**

**It pained Lord Elrond to have to put the elf into more pain than he already was in, but it would hurt worse if the arrow remained in there, he grabbed the knife then slowly eased it back into the shoulder. Legolas, expecting the pain slightly this time, re-closed his eyes, and held his breath, letting out tears, and muffled whimpers of pain.**

**Lord Elrond finally got the peice of the arrow out and re-stiched the wound. Legolas, whincing at every move the healer made, let out tears, and little whimpers of pain in the process. "Relax _penneth_, it is over now, Legolas let out a deep breath, and felt his body become less tense. He looked away from the three so they wouldn't see him crying. But they had done seen him, and felt sorry for him. "I'm supposed to be a warrior, warrior's don't cry." he thought, but still couldn't stop the pain-filled tears from streaming down his eyes and onto the pillow beneath him.**

**"_Penneth,_ look at me." Lord Elrond said, Legolas slowly turned his head to look at Lord Elrond. Elrond felt pity for him. "I am going to check the rest of your wounds, allright?" Legolas shook his head 'yes', then looked away from the elf and human on the other side of him. Elrond uncovered the other wound to see that he had done the same thing. "I am sorry, Legolas, I have done the same thing again, I will check your wounds on your arms first, before I do this again." Lord Elrond had only seen Legolas cry a few times, normally his pride would sustain him, but now he was in more pain than ever before.**

**Lord Elrond uncovered the wounds on his arms, and looked at them. The arrows that had been shot in them, hit one of the muscles in his arms. "_Penneth_, how far can you lift up your arms?" Lord Elrond asked. Legolas, still looking at Elladan shook his head 'no'. Elrond understood that the young elf couldn't move his arms at all. Lord Elrond finished checking his wounds on his arms, then him and Elladan switched places, so he could remove the peice of arrow in his other arm.**

**"Legolas, do you want the sleeping herb?" Lord Elrond asked hopefully. Legolas shook his head 'no', again, and closed his eyes. Lord Elrond let out a sigh of frustration. Why wouldn't he except the herb? He said that he had slept enough, but when he gets done with this, he will be give out. Lord Elrond put the knife up to the stitches on the wound. "Are you ready?" Lord Elrond asked. Legolas shook his head 'yes'.**

**Lord Elrond, slowly removed the first stitch. Legolas felt his whole body become tense, then jerked, and clenched the bed covers again. Elrond removed each stitch, then without warning, he grabbed the knife and stuck it into the wound. Legolas let out a cry of pain, and opened his eyes, while tears began to fill them once more. Aragorn felt badly that his friend had to suffer through this twice, seeing as he only had to do it once.**

**In his heart he felt that if he would have been watching out for him, he wouldn't have to suffer through this at all.**

**This time Elrond didn't retreat the knife, but kept digging the arrow out. He finally got it out, then hurriedly stitched it back up. Elrond covered the wounds, then re-buttoned Legolas' night shirt.**

**Legolas took deep breaths, trying to stop crying. But the pain was to intense, that he couldn't. Legolas turned his head to the side where Lord Elrond was, and started to cry harder. "Do you wish for the sleeping herbs?" He asked. Legolas shook his head 'yes'. Elladan handed the cup to his father, while helping him sit Legolas up. Elrond held the cup to the young elf's lips, while he drunk it through tears.**

**Not long after that, the young elf was asleep, and Elladan and Elrond eased him back into bed, and covered him up. Aragorn watched, as his brother and father put the sleeping elf in his bed. Pain filled Legolas' face, and tears still streamed from his closed eyes. "Ada, why did he not accept the sleeping herb before?" Aragorn asked.**

**"I have known Legolas, ever since he was born, and when he was old enough to make his own decisions, I could not change his mind, his 'elven-pride' gets in the way of taking something that he truly needs, he didn't want to cry infront of you, I have only seen him cry very few times." Lord Elrond explained. "Well, if he would put his 'elven-pride' away, then he would be in a lot better shape." Aragorn said frustrated not only with Legolas, but also with himself.**

**"It was his choice, _ion-nin_, do not be mad at yourself, or him, for he wanted it this way, now get some sleep, you can talk to Legolas when you get up." Lord Elrond said and covered his son up, the two elves sat down in chairs beside the two wounded, sleeping friends, watching Legolas cry, in his sleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Legolas' pain ever go away? Will they both continue to fight for their lives? Will Aragorn ever let go of the guilt he has, for his friend? Will any more 'complications' arise before the two elves return? Is the 'Ascathy' plant still in Mirkwood? Will the Urak-hia and Orcs come back? Will Sadarian and Elrohir make it to Mirkwood and back to Rivendell in time? Will any other danger come up, on their way to Rivendell? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- Okay, I had an awards ceromony Friday night, then I had to get some stuff ready for competitoin. So It's taken me a while to get this posted, hope you don't mind! (Runs back into hiding space to hide from angry readers!) Please keep reading and reviewing! (Still hiding in corner, thinking about what will happen next!) lol! Stay posted for the next chapter!**

**-CklovesMe2040**


	15. Nanneth?

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**A/n- Okay guys, I've posted up Chapter 13- 14 so far. I am going to the Oaks F.W.B., Summer Camp on Sunday evening-Thursday. :) So, I'll probably post up some more when I return! Thanx:):D:):D:):D:):D:):D:)**

**-CklovesMe2040**

**alexandra- Thanx for the nice review! Here's the update you requested!**

**The-One-Blue-Gecko- Thanx for the nice review, and the understanding! Here's the update you requested!**

**invisigoth3- Thanx for the nice review! Here's the answers to some of those questions, as well as a few more. **

**A/n-If I missed anyone, I am so sorry, and I thank you for the nice review! Hope you like the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: _Nan-neth_?**

**Sadarian awoke the next morning with the sun in his face. He looked around, wondering how he got up in a tree, then every thing came back to him when he looked down at the sleeping elf in his arms.**

**"Still not awake I see." Elrohir said, then put his ear up to the tree. _"Do you know where the orcs, and urak-hia headed, which direction, where is their destination?"_ _Sadarian asked. "Give me some time and I shall try to find out." The tree replied. _**

**Sadarian looked down at the elf once more. He was still sleeping with his eyes closed, but the dose of the drug he gave him couldn't have done that, could it? Sadarian put his ear to the tree once more. _"They headed North-West, they're destitnation is to go to Isengard, to the place where Sauron was slain." The tree answered. "What is their business in Isengard?" Sadarian asked. "That I do not know, I am sorry, I have no further information." The tree said. "Thank-you, you have been most helpful." _Sadarian said, then turned his headback around to look at the young, sleeping elf. The elf looked a little more pale than he had earlier. Sadarian put his hand on the elf's forehead, then on his face. When he put his hand on the elf's forehead he felt a twinge of coldness go down his spine. Elrohir was freezing.**

**Sadarian once again made sure with the tree that no evil-beings lurked in the shadows of the forest and slowly climbed down the tree, tightly holding Elrohir in his hands. Once Sadarian and Elrohir made it safely down, he layed Elrohir up against the tree and re-covered him up, and went to go re-build a fire.**

**Sadarian hoped that the young elf wasn't coming on to something, or could it be something worse? Something like...,**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Legolas, why are you not trying harder to survive?" Anarian asked. "Nan-neth, I am in so much pain, I do not think that I can last long, let Aragorn survive, he needs more help than I." Legolas replied. "Do not speak that way, you will fight for your life, Legolas, you need to survive for your father, Aragorn, your friends, they all need you."**_

_**"But, Nan-neth, it hurts so bad." Legolas whispered. "Stop it, Young Greenleaf, you will fight the pain, you must not give in." Anarian ordered. "I shall try my best, Nan-neth, I will try." Legolas said and watched his mother slowly fade away, "Nan-neth, do not leave, I need you, I need you Nan-neth, I love you, Nan-neth do not leave me again." Legolas said, while his Nan-neth slowly disappeared into the darkness of his dreams.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sadarian laid Elrohir beside the fire that he had made, to get him warm. Elves usually did not get cold, and this worried Sadarian greatly. Elrohir did not look so well, but he could not figure out what was wrong with him.**

**Elves didn't get sick, not often any way, maybe he was catching something, but it was often that that was not the case. It was normally something else, something that was often deadly, something like...,**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"Aragorn, my son you must not hold your guilt, you must know that every thing is not your fault." Gilrean said. "Mother, I know that you are right, but I can not give up guilt this easily." Aragorn replied. "It is too hard to bare your guilt." Gilrean replied. "It is also too hard to give it up." Aragorn replied.**_

_**Gilrean felt sorry for her son, "Continue to fight the pain, let go of your guilt for what happened with Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas...," The last one stung Aragorn's heart with more guilt. "It is not your fault, you can not help Legolas, until you help yourself." She replied and slowly started to fade away.**_

_**"I will try mother, I will try, I must be strong for Legolas, I must." Aragorn said, and watched his mother slowly fade into the darkness of his dreams.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Sadarian sat by the fire, looking Elrohir up and down, nothing! He sat back beside the fire, his friends face was beginnig to turn blue. He reached into his pack and pulled out three more blankets. Elrohir done had three on him. Sadarian covered him up and sat back down by the fire.**

**"What could it be?" He thought. All of a sudden, it dawned on him. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this before. Sadarian quickly moved over to Elrohir, and took off his blankets. Sadarian uncovered the elf's wounds. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. How could he have not known? He should have been paying more attention! Sadarian silently disciplined himself, and went to fetch his pack.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aragorn awoke to a startling pain in his heart and head. He jolted his eyes open and gasped out loud. Lord Elrond and Elladan, who heard Aragorn gasp, woke up and got out of their chairs. "Are you allright?" Elrond asked. Aragorn nodded, the pain slowly decreasing, and looked over at his sleeping friend. **

**Legolas' red, tear streaked face, was full of pain and still falling tears, out of his closed eyes. "How long has he been like this Ada?" Aragorn asked, not taking his eyes of his friend. "All night, we have tried to awaken him, but he will not, we will just have to wait." Elrond replied looking at the elf. "Is it tears of pain, or sadness?" Aragorn asked. "It is both, he is having a disturbing dream of his Nan-neth." Lord Elrond said, and turned and turned to look at his son again.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"Nan-neth, why have you left me? Why Nan-neth?" Legolas asked as tears of pain and sadness streaked his stinging face. "Pen-neth, I must leave, I need to go back to the halls of Mandos." Anaria said still fading into the darkness of his dreams. **_

_**"Nan-neth, you left me and Ada once, I can't let you do it again!" Legolas screamed. "Hush penneth, do not act like this, I am always here for you, in your heart Legolas, I must go, I am sorry." Legolas' nan-neth slowly disappeared. "No, Nan-neth, do not leave us, Please, do not leave me, Not this time, I need you!"**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**"Nan-neth!" Legolas yelled and jolted up right in bed, which caused a jolt of pain in his heart, head, and arms. Legolas bolted his eyes shut. "Legolas, your Nan-neth has passed on, now calm down, and lie back down." Lord Elrond said pushing Legolas back down on his bed. "No, it can not be so, she said she was always here for me, let me go." Legolas demanded, starting to squirm. Elrond nodded at Elladan, and Elladan came over and helped his father hold down the prince.**

**"Your mother died, penneth, stop this foolishness." Lord Elrond said, while holding down the elf. "You will not think that it is foolishness, if you let me go and find her, you will see what foolishness is then." Legolas said and continued to squirm. "What if Elladan went to look for her?" Lord Elrond asked. "That would be fine, she is just down the hall, for I hear her singing." Legolas replied.**

**Elladan looked at his father sadly, he didn't want to prove to his friend that his mother was not there, that she was dead. "Go, Elladan, find the source of this music." Elladan looked down at his friend sadly, but Legolas was smiling. Elladan turned to go, and walked toward the door then left.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Just outside was a maid of the household, singing while she was doing her chores. "Was it you who was singing?" Elladan asked sadly. "Yes, My lord, I'm sorry if I have disturbed you." She said. "No, it has not disturbed me, but my friend and brother is wounded, and Legolas has awoken and is troubled." Elladan said.**

**"I'm sorry, My lord, if I had known that someone was in the healing rooms, I would have not came through here making so much racket, I am terribly sorry to awaken your friend." She replied ashamed. "He was suffering from a bad dream, he thought that you was his mother." Elladan said. "I have never been compared to someone's mother before, I can go and retrieve her if that will be any help." She said, she longed to help, since that she had caused so much trouble.**

**"His mother is dead, he dreamed that she was still here, he thought that you was her." Elladan said furiously. "I am sorry to hear that, My lord." She said. "Come with me." He replied and the two entered into the healing house.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"See Lord Elrond, what did I tell...," Legolas stopped when a young maiden followed Elladan into the room. "I am sorry that I have disturbed you my lords with my singing, if I had known I would have kept silent while passing through the halls." She said. "That is quite allright, you are dismissed." Lord Elrond said. The maid nodded, and then left.**

**Legolas began to cry harder when the reality sank in. "I am sorry penneth." Lord Elrond said. "For once I wish that I haven't proven you wrong." he added, and held the crying elf. **

**Aragorn and Elladan watched as Lord Elrond held Legolas while he cried on the healers shoulder. Elladan had saw Legolas cry before when his mother had died, it took alot to get the young elf to cry. Aragorn on the other hand, had only seen Legolas cry once, last night when the pain of the arrow had made him cry, it made him heart broken to see his friend like this.**

**Lord Elrond felt the elf's breathing get shallow, and more effort was put in to each breath. Lord Elrond had realized that the elf had fallen asleep while crying on his shoulder. He slowly put the elf into a position of laying down on the bed, and went and got a damp cloth to wipe the elf's tear streaked, red, stinging face. The elf was still letting tears flow through his closed eyes.**

**Lord Elrond wiped the young elf's face and put the cloth on the elf's fever induced forehead, "Elladan, get the fever reducing herbs, also a sleeping herb, and one for the pain." Lord Elrond replied. Elladan did as he was told and made a tea out of the three herbs.**

**Elladan helped his father sit Legolas up and give him the drink. Legolas moaned, while they were laying him back down. "Shh, penneth, sleep well, everything will be allright." Lord Elrond covered the elf back up, and saw him shiver. He went to the closet and moments later returned with two more blankets to cover the elf up. He hoped that the worse had passed, but knew that it hadn't. Lord Elrond put his chair closer to Legolas, and wiped the cloth over his red, stinging eyes. "Sleep penneth, sleep."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aragorn watched his father, he knew exactly what to do with Legolas, if it were him he wouldn't know what to do. Lord Elrond silently prayed, that Legolas' pain would not be increased before Sadarian and Elrohir came back, and that Aragorn and Legolas would not fall into the third stage of the Mathendous poison.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Legolas' pain be increased? Will they both continue to fight for their lives, even if the third stage falls upon them? What is wrong with Elrohir? Will the two make it to Mirkwood and back to Rivendell in safety? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n-Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Will post more up soon! Please continue reading and reviewing! Thanx:D**

**-CklovesMe2040**


	16. It is all my fault

**Disclaimer: See prolouge.**

**A/n- Okay I have decided not to go to camp..., so I have typed up a new chapter!**

**Here's to my reviewers:**

**Deana- Where have you been? I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope the you like this one.**

**Stacy- More Aragorn Pain and Suffering you requested, atleast suffering..., I'll put more pain in the next chapter I promise! Hope you like the next chapter!**

**If I have forgotten anybody, I am sorry and I think you for reading and reviewing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15: I caused all of this.**

**Sadarian quickly looked at Elrohir's wound closely. "This can not be happening." Sadarian thought and continued to look at the wound.**

**Finally he saw it! Just as he had expected! Sadarian grabbed the herb that he needed and quikly started to mend the wound that Elrohir had. He was thankful that he had found it before it worsened.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aragorn sat there watching his friend sleep. He was still crying in his sleep, and Elrond sat there wiping each tear away that fell with another damp cloth.**

**"I can't believe that I caused all of this pain, and suffering in Legolas, I know that I am also having dreams about my mother, but I am not greiving for her, I know that Legolas' Nan-neth died a horrible death, unlike mine, but he is having halucinations in seems like, I can't believe I am the one to blame for all of this, I am, me, no one else, just me." Aragorn thought while guiltily staring at his friend in pity.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elladan sat in the corner staring at his brother and his friend. He knew what Aragorn was thinking..., he knew exactly what he was thinking. It was the same thing that either of them thought when one of them was hurt.**

**That it was all their fault, that they did it, that if one of them was looking out for the other, that one wouldn't be suffering right now. "Aragorn, stop thinking that way, you do not need to be blaming yourself for the guilt that you feel, it was not your fault you had to deal with the orcs in front of you, there was nothing you could do now stop, remember the promise that you made to Ada?" Elladan asked.**

**"Yes Elladan, I remember, Goheno nin." He replied. "U-moe edaved!" Elladan replied and smiled at his brother. "Hannad." Aragorn said and returned the smile. "Si losto." Elladan replied, and Aragorn slowly fell into a deep sleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sadarian sat beside Elrohir and quickly removed a peice of a blade out of his wounded shoulder, which caused him to moan. "Shhh, mellon-nin, losto, losto mellon-nin." He whispered and Elrohir fell back into a deep peaceful sleep.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lord Elrond sat in a chair beside Legolas and watched the young elf sleep. The young elf looked troubled even though he was in sleep. He took a quick glance over at his sons, who had fallen into the peacefulness of slumber.**

**Elrond looked back at the prince infront of him, he wished that his sleep would be peaceful, but it wasn't. He knew exactly what he was dreaming about, and he knew if Legolas wouldn't stop..., those dreams could hurt him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sadarian quickly put an herb in the young elf's wonded shoulder and stitched it. He was relieved that he had caught it before matters grew worse. He covered Elrohir back up and went to sit by the tree, wondering what all of those orcs and uraks wanted in Isengard.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"Nan-neth, why is Ada not coming out with us today?" "Because Legolas, your father has some duties that a king has to attend to today, you know that." Anaria replied. "Why does he have to do them today?" Legolas asked riding on his horse beside his mother. "Because, youmg Greenleaf, when you run a kingdom, you have to take care of it, would you prefer father out here riding with us, and have the whole kingdom be in an uproar?" she asked. **_

_**"I guess not Nan-neth, but will Ada go with us next time?" "Yes Legolas, he will." Anaria replied. Little did the know, there would not be a next time. "Nan-neth, why do we have to rule over Mirkwood." Legolas asked.**_

_**"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Anaria asked. That question actually caught Legolas off-gaurd and he started to think. "Never mind little...," Anaria was caught off gaurd when she heard a noise out of the bushes. "Legolas, I want you and I to play a game, allright?" she asked. Legolas' eyes perked up with excitement, little did he know, this was no game.**_

_**"Legolas, I want you to climb that tree over there and don't come down nor speak, unless I say, and if you see no trace of me nor anything, ride back to Mirkwood, allright?" "Yes, Nan-neth, but will you be there when I go back?" "I hope so little Greenleaf, now, do as I say."**_

_**Legolas obeyed his mother and got up in a tree, and sat there watching his mother fight.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lord Elrond despised the orcs for the next part that would come in the young elfling's dream. He was grevious for Legolas during this time, and the time's before, but this time was the worst of all.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Legolas sat up in a tree watching his Nan-neth slice, slit, and stab, each orc that would come in her way. Legolas was happy that his mother was doing so well in battle, all he wanted to do was go help her, but he remembered the game and stayed where he was. **_

_**He was quite fritened of the orcs who battled with his Nan-neth and he wished her safety. "Penneth, get down out of the tree, and make your way to your horse to were you can't be seen on the main road, even if you do not see me, ride as fast and hard as you can." "Nan-neth?" She was talking to him with her mind. "Yes, Penneth it is I, now please do as I say." **_

_**Legolas quickly jumped out of the tree, but before he did, he saw a blade go into the heart of his Nan-neth, then he saw her no more, for the orcs were piling on top of her.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Legolas rode up to the gates of Mirkwood on his horse. He quickly ran inside and ran up to his father's and mother's room. There was no one there. He then ran to his father's throne room and found his father there. **_

_**"Ada, where is Nan-neth, she said she would be here by the time I arrive." Legolas said smiling, he was waiting for his mother to appear any minute, he knew she would, she promised.**_

_**"What do you mean 'when you get here'?" Thranduil asked. "We were playing a game in the forest." Legolas replied. Thranduil now more curious than ever asked Legolas what kind of a game it was. "There were um, orcs, and Nan-neth told me to hide in a tree, she was fighting them off good for awhile, but one of them stabbed her, I didn't see her no more after that, but she told me that she would be here, she promised." Legolas smiled, why was his Nan-neth not appearing.**_

_**Thranduil started to cry and got up and held his son. "What is wrong, Ada, are you ill?" Legolas asked, if he was he didn't want to be around him, just so he could be cooped up in one of the homely houses the next week with the same exact thing. **_

_**"No my son, I am not ill, your Nan-neth, she, she has died." "What do you mean, 'died'?" Legolas asked. "A group of elves on patrol found her body, she has died penneth, before they even found her, she was dead, I am sorry." Thranduil replied and tightened the grip on his son.**_

_**"No, nan-neth is not dead, don't even speak that way." Legolas replied, "You will see, hear that, she is singing." Legolas ran up the stairs and followed the voice of the one singing. **_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Legolas soon found the voice and it belonged to a elder maiden of the house hold. "Annillien, where is my Nan-neth?" When Annillien scooped him up in her arms and began to cry, Legolas didn't know what to think. "Annillien, are you ill too?" he asked. "Why was everyone acting this way, his mother wasn't dead. She said they were playing a game, and that's what she meant, no one ever died playing a game, although after I'm through with some of them Ada feels like killing me." he thought and waited for a response from Annillien.**_

_**"Has your father not told you?" Annillien asked. "He told me that she has died, I think that he is sick, no one ever dies playing a game...," Legolas said, he saw the look of hurt in the elven maiden's eyes, "Do they Annillien?""I am afraid so, Legolas." Annillien said and began to cry once more. The young elf went limp in her arms the moment reality sank in, and he fell unconcious.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What will happen to Elohir and Sadarian? Is Legolas and Aragorn going to be okay? Will Aragorn stop feeling this guilt that he has for his friend? Will Legolas harm himself thinking of his Nan-neth in his dreams? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Elvish Translations: (Sadarian and Quenya)_**

**_Goheno nin- Forgive me._**

**_U-moe edavad- It is not neccessary to forgive._**

**_Hannad- Thanks._**

**_Si losto- Now sleep._**

**_Losto- Sleep._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- I should have another chapter up sometime this week, if not then I'll get one up as soon as possible! Thanks!**

** -CklovesMe2040**


	17. In Mirkwood! One steo closer to the cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR from the smallest hobbit to the tallest elf, _hannad- (thanks in Sadarian)_ I do not even own the elvish that I speak!**

**A/n- All reviews appreciated, all flames used on the camp fire to maks smores! Mmmm:) I had an original copy typed up but my computer went awall, and I had to re-write the whole chapter! I hope that you will like this chapter as much as I know you would have liked the original one!**

**Now to my reviewers:**

**Maya-Pippin-of-the-Shire- Thanks for reading and reviewing, it will get happy in due time, hopefully this chapter will bring a smile to your face.**

**Flamesofthemoon- Thanks for the nice review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Deana- Thanks for the nice review! I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Stacy- My story is soon to come to an end, Aragorn is actually getting better, but in one of my other stories there is some Estel _pain and suffering, physical pain_, but I will see what I can do, within these last chapters, but this one is a happy chapter! _Hannad,_ for reading and reviewing. :)**

**A/n- If I have forgotten anyone, or has added someone who did not review, I am so SORRY! Thanks to everyone who has read the story!**

**-CklovesMe2040.**

**Chapter 16: In Mirkwood, one step closer for the cure!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How are you fairing?" Sadarian asked. "Fine." Elrohir moaned, sat up, and opened his eyes. "Is your arm fairing better than it was in the latter days?" Sadarian asked. "_Tancave,_ it is, _hannad,_ how did you know about my arm?" he asked. "I have my ways." Sadarian smiled and handed the young elf a peice of _lembas._ "Of course, your 'ways'." Elrohir mumbled and grabbed the _lembas, _"When will we set off?" **

**"As soon as I pack up camp, and you destroy the fire." Sadarian said and quickly went to do what he said he would do, before Elrohir could protest. "Destroy the fire, he doesn't even think that I am well enough to help him with the camp, stubborn elf." Elrohir mumbled, and got up, not before destroying the fire though.**

**_"Man pennich?" _Sadarian asked, he knew what he said. "I said that you are a stubborn elf." Elrohir replied and mounted his horse. Sadarian smiled and mounted his as well and the two rode off once more, toward Mirkwood.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Legolas woke with a start to see Lord Elrond. "Calm down Legolas, calm down." Legolas did as he was told. "How are you fairing?" Elrond asked and walked over to his herb cabinet. A jolt of pain went through Legolas'**

**body, reminding him that he was in pain.**

**"I am well, _hannad."_ Legolas lied and looked at the healer. "Aragorn has been worried for you all night." Legolas had forgotten that Aragorn had been hurt until he saw his friend smiling at him.**

**"Good morning _penneth." _Aragorn smiled. "Good morning human, and do not call me young, I am nearly two thousand years older than you." Legolas smiled back at his friend. "I will call you whatever I please." Aragorn said. He thought that he had won this fight, but he wasn't expecting what was said next.**

**"At least I don't look it." Legolas mumbeled. "What did you say?" he knew exactly what his friend had said. "I said, 'At least I don't look it'." Legolas replied he felt a jolt of pain reminded him of his pain once more, and he winced.**

**"See you are in pain, I knew it." Elrond handed a cup to the young prince. "I do not wish to take it, I am fine." Legolas replied, recieving a stern look from Lord Elrond, and another from Elladan, and Estel. "Take your medicine, so you can get well _penneth."_ Aragorn smirked.**

**"Can you give that seanile human something to make him shut up?" Legolas asked and looked down at the cup that he held. "He has shown no signs of pain today, so I will give him nothing, now take your medicine." Lord Elrond replied. "If you take your medicine, eat something. and rest, I may let you take a walk in the gardens." Elrond said. That made Legolas' eyes perk up. He looked down at the tea, "If I am going to get to go outside, I guess I have to do what I have to do." Legolas thought and drunk the tea.**

**He put the cup down and made a sour face in the process. Soon everyone in the room was laughing. "What did I do now?" Legolas asked. "You made the same face that Lord Thranduil made when you and Aragorn rode into Imladris, wounded, or should I say being dragged into Imladris by your horses, wounded?" Elrond asked.**

**"Please do not remind me of that time, it pained me to be cooped up in here for such a long time." Legolas replied. "If I do recall correctly, I was well in due time before you, and you were jealous." Aragorn replied. "Jealous? Me? Of a filthy human, I do not believe so." Legolas replied, he now was more tired than when he had not taken the medicine.**

**"You can deny it all you want Legolas, but everyone in this room knows that that is what happened." Aragorn replied. Legolas felt like his eyes would close rather if he allowed them to or not. **

**Aragorn and Elladan knew what their father had put in the tea, they knew that Legolas didn't see it because he was to busy thinking of something to get back at Aragorn with, and they now smiled at their soon to be sleeping friend.**

**"You drugged me." Legolas whispered angrily. "You need your rest, _penneth_." Elrond said and put a soothing hand on the young elf's face. Legolas began to fight off the sleeping herb, "I do not wish to sleep." **

**"Legolas, do not fight it, for I know who will win this battle." Aragorn said. "It will be I." Legolas whispered and continued to fight the best he could against the sleeping herb. Lord Elrond put his hand on the prince's head, "_Losto, penneth, si losto."_ When he removed his hand Legolas had drifted off into the darkness of unconciousness. **

**"Aragorn you may now move over here beside him, if you are careful, if you need anything or feel weak just call." Elrond replied and the two elves left the two ill friends.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sadarian, do you see it?" Elrohir asked, he hoped that he wasn't seeing things, he hoped that this was the gates of Mirkwood. "_Tancave,_ I do see it." Sadarian replied.**

**The two rode up the gates of Mirkwood and was stopped by a palace gaurd. "What news do you bring with you young Elrondian, I hope that it is not ill-tidings?" Elemnel asked. "Aye, it is ill-tidings, tell me, I pray thee, where is Lord Elrond?" Elrohir asked weakly.**

**"He is in the castle gardens, I hope that there is nothing wrong with our prince." Elemnel said. "Aye, it is ill-tindings about the prince." Elrohir said and quickly dismounted his horse and headed off to the palace gardens, leaving Sadarian to explain what has befallen the young prince of Mirkwood, and Elrohir's brother.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Elrohir, what sends you to Mirkwood in such haste?" Thranduil asked worriedly. "It is your son _hir-nin_, he has been poisoned, I have come in search of a plant that is known in your lands." Elrohir stated. "What is it?" Thranduil asked, he hoped that the plant that Elrohir would suggest would not be extinct.**

**"It is the ascathy plant, sire." Elrohir replied. Thranduil stood and hastened to a certain part of the garden. He quickly cut some leaves off of a prickly plant and put them in his pocket. "Haldrim, send news to the stable boy to make ready our horses, I am heading to Rivendell." Thranduil replied. "_Tancave, her nin."_ the servant said and was off to make ready the horses.**

**Moments later, Sadarian, Elrohir, and King Thranduil was off toward Imladris, with the cure that might save Legolas' and Aragorn's lives.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Legolas woke up to a pain in his head, heart, and shoulder. He looked over at the sleeping Aragorn, who was sitting in a chair beside him, then at the trees. He longed to be out with the trees again, _"And I will be."_ he thought. He made sure that Aragorn was asleep, and slowly pushed himself up in bed. This, causing a pain in his shoulder, but he ignored it. Legolas pulled the covers off of him and slowly creeped off of the bed.**

**Legolas felt a little dizzy, and couldn't move for a little while. He grabbed the end of his bed when he felt his legs wobble underneath him. "I will get outside." he urged himself. "I will." Legolas began to move closer to the balcony not holding onto anything. Legolas felt his legs grow weak, and his vision blurred. He slowly fell to the ground below, hitting his head on the hard ground below.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Elrohir, are you allright?" Thranduil asked. Elrohir had been dozing in and out on his horse the entire ride. "Elrohir?" he asked again. Elrohir slowly started to fall off of his horse. "Sadarian!" Thanduil yelled and jumped off of his horse to catch Elrohir. **

**"What has happened?" Sadarian asked. Thranduil slowly lowered Elrohir to the ground below. "He fell asleep on his horse." Thranduil replied. "We need to rest for the night, come there is a shelter in the woods just beyond these trees." Sadarian pointed at the trees, and the three elves set off for shelter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Legolas and Aragorn be okay? What is wrong with Elrohir? Will Sadarian, Elrohir, and the King Thranduil, make it back to Rivendell in time? Will the two be able to fight for their lives much longer? Will the two healers be able to find the fallen elf in time? Find out in the next chapter!**

**A/n- I know, I know, this chapter is short! But there was nothing else I could think up! Sorry! I'll post up another chapter soon! I promise! I hope that this chapter was happy for the first part anyway! It will get happier toward the ending which I do believe will be soon! Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, I appreciate all my reviews! Thanks!**

**-CklovesMe2040.**


	18. We're Almost Home

**_Disclaimer:_** I **do not** own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of books or of the movie.

**A/n- **Thank you for reading the last chapter of 'The Accident.' I hope that everyone likes this chapter, now off to my reviewers.

**pwrhungryjr- **Don't worry, I'll keep your advice in mind. Smiles Evily. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter! Continue to R&R!

Thanks to everyone who has read the last chapters. Who have not reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter! Please Review again! Continue to R&R!

Now without further adue..., the next chapter of the Accident!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: We're there!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far away are we from the gates?" Sadarian called from his horse.

"Not long...," Thranduil replied while looking down at Elrohir. "We need to make haste!"

"How is he?" Sadarian asked.

"I am not certain. Come." he yelled while they set off once again for the gates of Rivendell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aragorn is doing well. His fever has went down and he is resting." Elladan replied.

"As far as you know." Aragorn replied while smiling at Elladan and his father.

"You little sneak! I thought that you were asleep." Elladan said while shooting Estel a evil look. "How are you fairing?"

"Well. I hope that Elrohir and the others will arrive soon." Estel replied then looked at his friend. "How is he?"

"Well." Elrond lied. Just then he heard the far off noise of horses. "Elladan, alert the patrol. Tell them to keep the gates open."

"What is it father?" Elladan asked.

"Someone is approaching, tell them to be on the look-out for three elves." Elrond replied.

"Three? Sadarian is the ony one who went with him, who would be returning who did not come?" Elladan asked.

"The king Thranduil of Mirkwood, do you think that he would stay at the palace while knowing that his son was out here dying with poison, and he had the remedy to save his life?" Estel asked.

"Nay, I guess not." Elladan replied while starting to leave, but he couldn't he started to fell pain, and light-headed. He then fell to the ground in a dizzy state.

"Elladan!" Elrond yelled while running over to his son who just fell in the floor, he watched as his son was about to move, but he put his hand on his son's shoulder to sustain him. "What is wrong _ion-nin_?" he asked.

"It is Elrohir, he is hurt!" Elladan replied while starting to feel weak, and the darkness take over him, but he began to fight it.

Elrond understood now. When one of the twins were feeling pain, or was feeling emotions the other would feel the same way. Elladan was not hurt, he only needed rest, but what kind of trouble had his middle son gotten into? Elrond picked up Elladan and carried him to a bed in the homely house. "Elladan, tell me what kind of pain you are feeling?" he asked.

"It is my heart _Ada_...," Elladan gasped while lifting his hand up to his heart. "..., and my shoulder." He then tried to fight off the darkness once again. "I can not sleep, I need to know about Elrohir."

"_Ion-nin_, rest, there is nothing I can do for your pain, for you are not injured. I can only do stuff for Elrohir, please my-son, please rest." He made a tea constiting of the sleeping herbs. "Drink this, _ion-nin_, you need your rest."

"No, I want to find out what has happened about Elrohir." he replied.

"I am your father, and I am telling you to Drink this!" he yelled frustratedly. He knew he shouldn't have done that after it was already done. "I am sorry, _ion-nin_, forgive me. Please, I only wish to ease the pain from you, please drink this." he replied while putting the cup up to the elfling's lips. Elladan drunk the cup's contents then Elrond put it on the table beside him. He then stroked his son's hair. "Shh, it will be allright, calm down, it will be okay." he soothed. Elladan soon fell asleep.

"_Ada_, do you think that Elrohir has the same thing as Legolas and I?" Estel asked while his father walked over to him.

"I fear so." Elrond replied while looking out the window at the two figures running up the stairs of the palace. One of them was holding someone, and that someone was his son. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Elrond replied.

Glorifindel came in and looked at Elrond. "King Thranduil of Mirkood, Sadarian, and Prince Elrohir has arrived sir." he replied breathlessly. He had ran ahead to open the door, and announce their arrival. The three elves came into the room, as well as Glorifindel who shut the door after they came in.

Thranduil handed Elrond his son, and his heart broke at the sight of his sleeping son. He had a tear streaked, pale face, the tears had streaked his face and now they were new. Thranduil ran over to his son and kneeled beside him. He put his hand on his son's head and stroked his hair, as Elrond had done earlier with Elladan. He recieved a whimper of pain from his son, and his heart broke over again. "Shh, it is allright _ion-nin_, I am here now." he replied while a tear streaked his own face.

"Glorifindel, make the remedy from this book." Elrond replied while handing a book to Glorifindel. "Sadarian, how are you?" he asked while he started investigating his son's wounds.

"I am well my lord." Sadarian replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I have given the remedy to everyone, now let's just pray that we have some results soon." Elrond replied while looking at Elladan.

"I shall hope that we will." Thranduil replied. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome. Sadarian, go get some rest." Elrond replied. Sadarian nodded a silent thanks and went to a bed in the homely house. He soon was asleep. "You should get some rest as well, _mellon-nin_." Elrond replied while putting a hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

"Nay, I am fine. I wish to stay up in case that he awakens. You get some rest, you look like you desprately need it." Thranduil replied while keeping his son's hand held in his.

"Nay, I am like you, I wish to see them when they awaken as well." Elrond smiled and walked over to Estel. "I guess I know where they get their stubborness from."

"Aye, but let us not tell them of that. They would never let us live it down." Thranduil replied.

"Aye." Elrond chuckled. "Let us just see how they are in the morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorifindel looked inside the homely house. He had left moments after he helped Lord Elrond, and now he wanted to check on them. He saw Sadarian in the corner, he was sound asleep, but what amazed him the most was to see Thranduil and Elrond, their eyes glazed over in sleep, holding their son's hand tightly. They were smiling though, as if this was the first time they saw his sons. Glorifindel wondered what they were dreaming about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hello Little Greenleaf...," Thranduil whispered to his new born son. He was pleased that he was here, and in good health. _

_"Hello." Celebreth said while looking down at his little brother. He knew that he would be the only older brother to him for his oldest had went away. "Ada, Nan-neth, what are you going to call him? Surely it is not going to be 'little.' " _

_"No ion-nin, it is not." Ariana chuckled while looking at her son. _

_"I like 'Legolas'." Celebreth replied while looking from his mother, to his father, then to his brother. "He looks like a 'Legolas' to me." _

_"Aye, indeed he does." Thranduil smiled at his new born son. "Legolas." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mother, Father!" Legolas yelled while jumping up and down on his parent's bed. _

_"What is it Little Greenleaf?" Ariana asked in a tired voice. _

_"Yes ion-nin, what is wrong?" Thranduil asked._

_"Happy Balemtimes!" he replied while pulling out a heart that he had made. He then gave it to his parents. They looked at it. On the inside it said. "Happy Valentines day, I LOVE you Nan-neth and Ada. Your Little Greenleaf." The knew that he had the help of his brother, but it was still special none-the-less. "I love you Nan-neth." Legolas said while hugging his mother._

_"I love you too, ion-nin." She replied while hugging him back and kissing him on the top of the head. "Happy Valentines day."_

_Legolas then moved to his father and threw his hands around his neck. "I love you Ada!" he replied._

_Thranduil hugged his son back and placed a kiss on the top of his son's head as well. "I love you too, ion-nin, and Happy Valentines Day!" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Estel, we shall call him." Elrond replied while looking at his advisor Errestor, and his friend Lord Glorfindel. _

_"Estel. That is perfect." Glorfindel replied while smiling at the three year old human that the elven Lord had accepted into his home. _

_"The hope of men." Errestor whispered. "Surely he is the hope."_

_Elrond nodded. That was the meaning behind the name. He smiled at his three year old son. He loved and cherished Estel from this time, and he would always love him. Estel crawled up into his father's lap and smiled at him._

_"Estel." Elladan replied while looking at his new brother. When Estel looked at him he smiled. "Would you like to come with me and Elrohir?" _

_Estel looked at his new father, and with the smile of approval he ran off with his new brothers. It was a horrible fate that his parents had, but this was a wonderful life that he now had._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Ada! Wake up!" Estel yelled while shaking Elrond. When he looked up at the pouting Estel he began to worry._

_"What is it ion-nin?" Elrond asked._

_"It's snowing, and Elladan and Elrohir said that we can not go out without you, and we can't go out before we open presents, and we can't do that with out you either, and you are not awake yet!" Estel pouted. _

_"But I am now, ion-nin." Erond replied while smiling down at his son._

_Estel let that soak into his mind. "You are!" He smiled. "Can we go open presents?"_

_"Yes ion-nin." Elrond replied while getting out of bed and putting on his robe. He then grabbed his son and tickled him. The giggle that he made, made his heart fill with glee. He then carried him down to the main room, and they opened presents on that Christmas Morning...,_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorifindel covered up the elven lords then smiled. He knew exactly what they were thinking about, he then left with his heart lifted. He knew that they would be allright now. He only awaited for their awakening...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Yay! I finally posted again! Is this happier? Well there may be three or less more chapters. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please review! This will probably be the last chapter that I post before I go to Louisville, Kentucky for competition. I will be gone from the 16th-21st. I may be able to post again before I go. If not then I'll post when I get back! See-ya at the next chapter.

-KerowynGreenleaf.


	19. We're there!

**_Disclaimer:_** I **do not** own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of books or of the movie.

**A/n- **Thank you for reading the last chapter of 'The Accident.' I hope that everyone likes this chapter, now off to my reviewers.

**pwrhungryjr- **Don't worry, I'll keep your advice in mind. Smiles Evily. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter! Continue to R&R!

Thanks to everyone who has read the last chapters. Who have not reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter! Please Review again! Continue to R&R!

Now without further adue..., the next chapter of the Accident!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: We're there!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far away are we from the gates?" Sadarian called from his horse.

"Not long...," Thranduil replied while looking down at Elrohir. "We need to make haste!"

"How is he?" Sadarian asked.

"I am not certain. Come." he yelled while they set off once again for the gates of Rivendell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aragorn is doing well. His fever has went down and he is resting." Elladan replied.

"As far as you know." Aragorn replied while smiling at Elladan and his father.

"You little sneak! I thought that you were asleep." Elladan said while shooting Estel a evil look. "How are you fairing?"

"Well. I hope that Elrohir and the others will arrive soon." Estel replied then looked at his friend. "How is he?"

"Well." Elrond lied. Just then he heard the far off noise of horses. "Elladan, alert the patrol. Tell them to keep the gates open."

"What is it father?" Elladan asked.

"Someone is approaching, tell them to be on the look-out for three elves." Elrond replied.

"Three? Sadarian is the ony one who went with him, who would be returning who did not come?" Elladan asked.

"The king Thranduil of Mirkwood, do you think that he would stay at the palace while knowing that his son was out here dying with poison, and he had the remedy to save his life?" Estel asked.

"Nay, I guess not." Elladan replied while starting to leave, but he couldn't he started to fell pain, and light-headed. He then fell to the ground in a dizzy state.

"Elladan!" Elrond yelled while running over to his son who just fell in the floor, he watched as his son was about to move, but he put his hand on his son's shoulder to sustain him. "What is wrong _ion-nin_?" he asked.

"It is Elrohir, he is hurt!" Elladan replied while starting to feel weak, and the darkness take over him, but he began to fight it.

Elrond understood now. When one of the twins were feeling pain, or was feeling emotions the other would feel the same way. Elladan was not hurt, he only needed rest, but what kind of trouble had his middle son gotten into? Elrond picked up Elladan and carried him to a bed in the homely house. "Elladan, tell me what kind of pain you are feeling?" he asked.

"It is my heart _Ada_...," Elladan gasped while lifting his hand up to his heart. "..., and my shoulder." He then tried to fight off the darkness once again. "I can not sleep, I need to know about Elrohir."

"_Ion-nin_, rest, there is nothing I can do for your pain, for you are not injured. I can only do stuff for Elrohir, please my-son, please rest." He made a tea constiting of the sleeping herbs. "Drink this, _ion-nin_, you need your rest."

"No, I want to find out what has happened about Elrohir." he replied.

"I am your father, and I am telling you to Drink this!" he yelled frustratedly. He knew he shouldn't have done that after it was already done. "I am sorry, _ion-nin_, forgive me. Please, I only wish to ease the pain from you, please drink this." he replied while putting the cup up to the elfling's lips. Elladan drunk the cup's contents then Elrond put it on the table beside him. He then stroked his son's hair. "Shh, it will be allright, calm down, it will be okay." he soothed. Elladan soon fell asleep.

"_Ada_, do you think that Elrohir has the same thing as Legolas and I?" Estel asked while his father walked over to him.

"I fear so." Elrond replied while looking out the window at the two figures running up the stairs of the palace. One of them was holding someone, and that someone was his son. Just then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Elrond replied.

Glorifindel came in and looked at Elrond. "King Thranduil of Mirkood, Sadarian, and Prince Elrohir has arrived sir." he replied breathlessly. He had ran ahead to open the door, and announce their arrival. The three elves came into the room, as well as Glorifindel who shut the door after they came in.

Thranduil handed Elrond his son, and his heart broke at the sight of his sleeping son. He had a tear streaked, pale face, the tears had streaked his face and now they were new. Thranduil ran over to his son and kneeled beside him. He put his hand on his son's head and stroked his hair, as Elrond had done earlier with Elladan. He recieved a whimper of pain from his son, and his heart broke over again. "Shh, it is allright _ion-nin_, I am here now." he replied while a tear streaked his own face.

"Glorifindel, make the remedy from this book." Elrond replied while handing a book to Glorifindel. "Sadarian, how are you?" he asked while he started investigating his son's wounds.

"I am well my lord." Sadarian replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I have given the remedy to everyone, now let's just pray that we have some results soon." Elrond replied while looking at Elladan.

"I shall hope that we will." Thranduil replied. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome. Sadarian, go get some rest." Elrond replied. Sadarian nodded a silent thanks and went to a bed in the homely house. He soon was asleep. "You should get some rest as well, _mellon-nin_." Elrond replied while putting a hand on Thranduil's shoulder.

"Nay, I am fine. I wish to stay up in case that he awakens. You get some rest, you look like you desprately need it." Thranduil replied while keeping his son's hand held in his.

"Nay, I am like you, I wish to see them when they awaken as well." Elrond smiled and walked over to Estel. "I guess I know where they get their stubborness from."

"Aye, but let us not tell them of that. They would never let us live it down." Thranduil replied.

"Aye." Elrond chuckled. "Let us just see how they are in the morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorifindel looked inside the homely house. He had left moments after he helped Lord Elrond, and now he wanted to check on them. He saw Sadarian in the corner, he was sound asleep, but what amazed him the most was to see Thranduil and Elrond, their eyes glazed over in sleep, holding their son's hand tightly. They were smiling though, as if this was the first time they saw his sons. Glorifindel wondered what they were dreaming about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hello Little Greenleaf...," Thranduil whispered to his new born son. He was pleased that he was here, and in good health. _

_"Hello." Celebreth said while looking down at his little brother. He knew that he would be the only older brother to him for his oldest had went away. "Ada, Nan-neth, what are you going to call him? Surely it is not going to be 'little.' " _

_"No ion-nin, it is not." Ariana chuckled while looking at her son. _

_"I like 'Legolas'." Celebreth replied while looking from his mother, to his father, then to his brother. "He looks like a 'Legolas' to me." _

_"Aye, indeed he does." Thranduil smiled at his new born son. "Legolas." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mother, Father!" Legolas yelled while jumping up and down on his parent's bed. _

_"What is it Little Greenleaf?" Ariana asked in a tired voice. _

_"Yes ion-nin, what is wrong?" Thranduil asked._

_"Happy Balemtimes!" he replied while pulling out a heart that he had made. He then gave it to his parents. They looked at it. On the inside it said. "Happy Valentines day, I LOVE you Nan-neth and Ada. Your Little Greenleaf." The knew that he had the help of his brother, but it was still special none-the-less. "I love you Nan-neth." Legolas said while hugging his mother._

_"I love you too, ion-nin." She replied while hugging him back and kissing him on the top of the head. "Happy Valentines day."_

_Legolas then moved to his father and threw his hands around his neck. "I love you Ada!" he replied._

_Thranduil hugged his son back and placed a kiss on the top of his son's head as well. "I love you too, ion-nin, and Happy Valentines Day!" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Estel, we shall call him." Lidian replied while looking at her husband. _

_"Estel. That is perfect." Elrond replied while smiling at the three year old human that he had accepted into his home. He loved and cherished Estel from this , and he would always love him. Estel crawled up into his father's lap and smiled at him._

_"Estel." Elladan replied while looking at his new brother. When Estel looked at him he smiled. "Would you like to come with me and Elrohir?" _

_Estel looked at his new father, and with the smile of approval he ran off with his new brothers. It was a horrible fate that his parents had, but this was a wonderful life that he now had._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Ada! Wake up!" Estel yelled while shaking Elrond. When he looked up at the pouting Estel he began to worry._

_"What is it ion-nin?" Elrond asked._

_"It's snowing, and Elladan and Elrohir said that we can not go out without you, and we can't go out before we open presents, and we can't do that with out you either, and you are not awake yet!" Estel pouted. _

_"But I am now, ion-nin." Erond replied while smiling down at his son._

_Estel let that soak into his mind. "You are!" He smiled. "Can we go open presents?"_

_"Yes ion-nin." Elrond replied while getting out of bed and putting on his robe. He then grabbed her son and tickled him. The giggle that he made, made his heart fill with glee. He then carried him down to the main room, and the opened presents on that Christmas Morning...,_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorifindel covered up the elven lords then smiled. He knew exactly what they were thinking about, he then left with his heart lifted. He knew that they would be allright now. He only awaited for their awakening...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Yay! I finally posted again! Is this happier? Well there may be three or less more chapters. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please review! This will probably be the last chapter that I post before I go to Louisville, Kentucky for competition. I will be gone from the 16th-21st. I may be able to post again before I go. If not then I'll post when I get back! See-ya at the next chapter.

-KerowynGreenleaf.


	20. Awake?

**_Disclaimer:_** I **do not** own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of books or of the movie.

**A/n- **Thank you for reading the last chapter of 'The Accident.' I hope that everyone likes this chapter, now off to my reviewers.

**flamesofthemoon- **Thanks for helping and the review! I appreciated!

Thanks to everyone who has read the last chapters. Who have not reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter! Please Review again! Continue to R&R!

**C/n- **This note is from the Characters of this story. They wanted to tell you guys something on the last two chapters..., So here they are:

**Orcs 1&2- **WE HATE ALL GOODNESS! The master says that we should kill them!

**Legolas- **Always watch out when you are with orcs. You never know when those nasty things will hurt you really bad! Oh look, there's some now! Runs over and kills Orcs 1&2.

**Estel (Aragorn)- **Do not try none of the stuff that went on in this story at home!

**Elladan and Elrohir- **We want you fine reviewers to know that you are never alone! We know that KerowynGreenleaf has several stories containing us that she is working on, so be patient! She should have one posted soon.

**Elrond- **I will always have the healing wing ready for you! That is if my sons and their friend is not occupying them at the moment.

**Sadarian- **Elves hearing comes in handy! A whole lot! Always look out for your friends, even if they are a pain in the neck some times. Looks at Elrohir.

**King Thranduil- **Always keep herbs in your garden. You never know when one might get extinct in some land and your son and his friends are dying from the poison!

**Goreneth- **I will get them back for this! You'll see!

**Ariana and Gilrean- **We'll always protect our sons from the evil within. Sees Goreneth and runs over to them as they begin to battle. Soon Goreneth is gone. See?

**Annillien and Glorifindel- **We may be servants, but we still care for the little ones. Always care for your friends and family!

**Tree 1- **We wish to protect the wood elves, and we will at any cost!

Now without further adue..., the chapter before the next to the last chapter of 'The Accident.' Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas woke up to a pain in his head..., he wasn't feeling as bad as usual, but he had a slight headache. Estel woke up the same way.

"Estel..., Estel...," Legolas whispered.

"What is it Legolas?" Estel asked.

"Are you feeling better_ mellon-nin_?"

"Aye." Estel replied.

"I am glad to hear it." Legolas replied.

"And how are you?" Estel asked.

"Better." Legolas replied.

Just then they saw the twins in their beds in the homely house.

"Oh Valar! What has befallen them?" Legolas asked.

"Elladan is fine, well he will be when Elrohir get's better. They'll probably wake up with headaches like the two of us." Estel said.

"Oh." Legolas replied.

Thranduil and Elrond who had awoken from their son's chattering looked up to see them wide awake and smiling down at them.

"Good-morning sleepy heads." Legolas joked.

"Good-morning _ion-nin_, how are you?" Thranduil asked.

"Well." Legolas replied.

"That is good to hear." Thranduil said.

"How are you?" Elrond asked.

"Well _Ada_." Estel replied.

Elrond smiled at his son. He was glad that he was feeling better.

Just then they heard a groaning from the corner. Elrond walked over to Elrohir.

"_Ada_?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye. It is me. How are you feeling?" Elrond asked.

"Head-ache. I'm a little sore, but I am fine." Elrohir then caught sight of his twin and bolted off of his bed and ran over to his brother. "What has happened to him?"

"Shh. He is allright." Elrond replied. "He is resting."

"Bu-bu-but wh-wh-what ha-ha-has hap-hap-happened t-t-to hi-hi-him?" Elrohir slurred as he began to shake with fear.

"He felt your pain my son." Elrond replied.

"Are you sure that is all? He is deathly pale." Elrohir said.

"So are you." Estel replied.

"I am?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye." Elrond replied.

"Oh. Well. When will he awaken?" Elrohir asked.

"Probably not for another few hours. I gave him a sleeping herb." Elrond replied.

"That heavy of one?" Elrohir asked. He then heard a groan. "Elladan?"

"Hmm?" Elladan asked. He had a raspy voice.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked.

"Hmm?" Elladan asked.

"I said, 'Are you all right?' " Elrohir said louder.

"Hmm?" Elladan asked.

"Are you sure you only gave him the sleeping herb?" Elrohir asked.

"Aye." Elrond replied. "Elladan open your eyes."

"Uh-uh." Elladan replied. He was starting to feel queezy.

"Yes." Elrond replied.

Elladan then slit open his eyes. He saw everyone spinning and everything was blurred. He then shut his eyes again.

"Elladan. What is wrong?" Elrond asked.

"He is feeling queezy father." Elrohir replied.

"What?" Elrond asked.

"He is feeling queezy." Elrohir said again.

"Why?" Elrond asked.

"Because...," Elrohir stated. "..., you gave him the sleeping herbs for humans."

"When?" Elrond asked.

"Probably last night. I think I saw you grab the wrong herb." Aragorn said.

"_Ada_." Elladan gasped.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"I feel bad." Elladan said.

Elrond put his hand to his son's head. "Aye. Your running a fever. I did give him the wrong herbs." Elrond then hurriedly made a remedy for his son's fever and queeziness and had him to drink it. "Rest _ion-nin_."

Elladan didn't need to be told twice. He soon fell asleep due to what his father slipped into the drink.

"You drugged him!" Elrohir said.

"Maybe." Elrond smirked.

"I know you did." Estel said. "Admit it!"

"Or what?" Elrond asked.

Everyone went silent. They were thinking. "Or..., I'll..., I'll...," Elrohir started. "Hmm."

Elrond and Thranduil chuckled. "You guys should get some rest." Thranduil sighed.

"Do we have too?" Estel asked.

"Aye." Elrond replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elvish Translations:**_

_Mellon-nin- _My friend.

_Ion-nin- _My son.

_Ada- _Father, Dad, Daddy..., ect.


	21. Sneaking out? Who?

**Dislcaimer: **I do not own any of the characters that are in the books or movie of Lord of the Rings. They belong to Tolkien.

**Review Responses:**

**SilverstreakWolf- **Yep. Yeah, he was stressed over **EVERYONE!** LOL! I hope you like the last chapter, thanks for review and reading this story, thanks so much! Enjoy!

**Rebell- **Sorry, LOL! He had too, Lord Elrond isn't always perfect..., is he? LOL! Thanks for the review and reading, I hope you like the last chapter. Thanks so much and enjoy!

**C/n-**

**All the casts of this story: **Thanks for reading the story that the author KerowynGreenleaf has written. If you would please read the stories that she has posted up. She will also post a series after this one! Please enjoy. Now we must bid you farewell! Cast hugs reviewers and author. See-you guys later!

**Dedicated to: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers! I loved and appreciated each one.

**A/n- **Man I can't believe that this is going to end! I hope that you guys liked this story. Please read the next story that I will have up. I am posting a part of the story at the bottom of the page! I will email all of my review responses to you, and if your email is not on here, then I will make a page consisting of you! THANKS!

-KerowynGreenleaf.

Now without further adue..., the last chapter of 'The Accident.' ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you do not keep it down then they will know that we have snuck out!" Elrohir said.

"What do you mean if we don't keep it down? Your breathing is louder than a horses!" Legolas replied.

"Oh you two shut-up!" Elladan scowled. "Besides we are almost there."

"That's what you say." Estel said. "After you 'accident' then you shouldn't be out of bed at all!"

"That was two days ago." Elladan replied.

"And when we got you out of your bed, you almost fell down in a heap of dizziness." Estel said.

Elladan was starting to feel dizzy again, but he would be all right. "Ah! There it is!" Elladan replied while grabbing a hold of the rail that led down the stairs.

"Yes! We have made it outside without _ada_ knowing! That I might say is a first." Elrohir said.

"I don't see how we made it out at all with you!" Legolas said.

The four friends walked over to a tree and sat beside it. "Ahh. The fresh air. I am glad to be breathing it again." Elladan said while he leaned his head against the bark of the tree.

"It is is it not?" Legolas asked. "I am glad that I can be out!"

"Well enjoy it while you can."

The four gulped. They turned to see Thranduil and Elrond.

"He-He-Hello _Ada_." Legolas gulped.

"_Ion-nin_." Thranduil said sternly.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked.

"We went to a certain room. We just thought that you guys would like to have some fresh air, but I see that you snuck out of your room to get it. Now you will be returning to your rooms." Elrond replied.

"AHH!" The four whined, but they then recieved a stern look from their fathers, and they arose quickly and went to their rooms.

"What are we ever going to do with them?" Elrond asked.

"They will be the death of us." Thranduil replied.

"I believe so." Elrond smiled. They then followed their sons to the rooms. They were glad that everything was okay. For now...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- **Well did you like it? I hope so! LOL! This was really hard to write since this was the last chapter! AHH! Goes to corner and cries. It was fun writing a story that all your reviews inspired..., Well here's a clip from my next story. It is intitled: "**The Friendship Series**." And the first story is called. "**The Death of a Loved One; Part One**." Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebreth awoke to a pain in his side and his head. He felt light-headed, and his vision was blurred. He heard someone approaching him, but he did not know who it was. He grabbed his good arm that was not hurt in the battle and wrapped it around Legolas. He didn't want what-ever it was to hurt his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil could feel his sons from many miles away, he knew that they were not well, and that they were fading fast. Celebreth faster than Legolas. He hoped that they would make it in time. Just then when he made it over the hill, he gasped at the sight he saw. Many orcs, scattered dead on the ground, he rode closer, and there he saw three figures lying motionless on the ground. "No." He whispered as he and his fellow soldiers dismounted.

He walked over and put his hand on his wife's neck to check for a pulse. He found none.

"Father." Said a raspy voice.

Thranduil turned to see that the raspy voice, was the voice of his son, Celebreth. "Yes _ion-nin_, I am here now." Thranduil replied while wiping his son's sweaty, fever-laiden fore-head.

"It hurts _Ada_." Celebreth said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it was! Hope you liked it! I should have this up sometime soon! Thanks!

-KerowynGreenleaf.


End file.
